Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique
by Hachka
Summary: Après la chute de Voldemort, le Ministre de la Magie s'incline devant le Survivant et lui offre une reconnaissance de dette au nom du monde magique. Avec la maturité toute Gryffondor qui le caractérise, Harry ne demande qu'une seule chose : Severus Snape.
1. Première partie

**Titre****:** Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique

**Genre** **: ** Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: **NC-17 (et oui, j'ai fait une rechute...)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur :**Je dois d'abord vous prévenir qu'un certain nombre de personnages sont revenus d'entre les morts pour les besoins de cette fic. Notamment **Severus Snape** **(**sans qui il n'y aurait pas d'intrigue, cela va de soi, et dont j'ai gardé le nom anglais parce que c'est bien plus esthétique ^^**)**, **Albus Dumbledore** **(**qui s'est invité tout seul sans même que je m'en rende compte**)** et **Colin Crevey** **(**parce que je suis l'auteur donc je suis Dieu **(**d'après ma prof de français**)** donc je peux ressusciter qui je veux, na !**)**.

J'ai séparé cet OS en deux parties. La première n'est pas bien méchante, je ne fais que torturer un peu Sevy chéri, mais la deuxième est trèèès perverse, c'est pourquoi je vous demanderais d'apporter **votre bassine personnelle** pour éviter de baver dans celle du voisin.

Sur ce, enjoy !

* * *

><p><strong>Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique<strong>

Ou

Comment Severus Snape se rendit compte que la résurrection du Lord Noir n'était _pas_ la pire chose qu'il puisse lui arriver

* * *

><p>Le repas de midi battait son plein lorsque Harry se leva. Faisant fi des regards interrogateurs braqués sur lui, il remonta l'allée entre les tables des Gryffondor et des Poufsouffle. Arrivé devant la table des professeurs, il s'inclina devant Albus Dumbledore et remonta sa manche, exposant à tout le monde le phœnix tatoué sur son poignet.<p>

- Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique envers mon acte de bravoure, je viens réclamer le paiement de la dette, déclara-t-il d'une voix claire.

Aussitôt le murmure des conversations s'amplifia et Colin Crivey sortit son appareil photo avec un sourire de prédateur.

- Au nom du monde magique, je reconnais me porter garant du paiement de cette dette, répondit le directeur de Poudlard selon le protocole. Parlez et je jure de tout mettre en œuvre pour satisfaire le sauveur du monde sorcier.

Un sourire carnassier étira les lèvres d'Harry alors qu'il haussait le ton pour dire :

- Je réclame Severus Snape.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la salle. Tout le monde, élèves comme professeurs, le fixait d'un air ébahi. Un Serpentard qui s'était penché sur son banc pour mieux voir tomba par terre, un Poufsouffle qui passait le plat de frites à son voisin le laissa retomber sur la table, écrasant sa main au passage, un Serdaigle garda la bouche ouverte malgré le jus de citrouille qui s'en échappait, une Gryffondor qui essayait d'enlever une poussière dans son œil s'y enfonça le doigt. En réalité, une seule pensée tournait en boucle dans leur esprit et pouvait se résumer par une seule question : « Hein ? » . C'est ce soudain silence qui permit à la réaction du maître des potions de ne pas passer inaperçue.

De mémoire d'élève, personne n'avait jamais vu Severus Snape perdre le contrôle de son corps. Une légère rougeur de ses joues était le seul signe d'une fureur profonde. Un pli sur son front indiquait une extrême concentration. Une torsion de la lèvre un dédain évident. Un mouvement des yeux vers le plafond sa réaction face à la stupidité incurable de ses élèves. Mais ce jour-là, le maître des potions de Poudlard, Terreur des Cachots, Bâtard Graisseux et Professeur Honni recracha le contenu de son verre sur la table dans un vacarme qui résonna plusieurs minutes dans la Grande Salle silencieuse.

La professeur de métamorphose fut la première à sortir de sa torpeur.

- Harry, savez-vous ce que vous demandez ?

- Bien sûr ! Hermione a fait des recherches, s'exclama le Gryffondor d'un air joyeux. Et vous la connaissez, vous savez bien qu'elle m'a tout raconté à ce propos. Aujourd'hui, et devant plus d'une centaine de témoin je réclame un serment d'obéissance et de fidélité de la part de Severus Snape, fils de Tobias Snape, pour une durée d'un an, un mois et un jour.

A la table des Rouge et Or, Ron se frappa le front de sa main et Hermione se pinça le nez, se maudissant tous les deux pour leur stupidité gryffondorienne.

•• ∞ ••

Il avait fallu plusieurs mois à Harry pour se remettre des blessures de la bataille finale. Des mois qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie, sous la garde tyrannique de Mme Pomfresh. Sa jambe gauche, cassée net en plusieurs endroits par un sortilège de Bellatrix et les profondes entailles sur son thorax l'avaient cloué au lit, souffrant le martyr chaque seconde. Un sort vicieux lancé par Voldemort l'avait empêché de respirer correctement dès qu'il se mettait debout et ces mois n'avaient pas été de trop pour le purger de cette mauvaise magie. Les morts avaient été enterrés, des monuments érigés, les blessés soignés, les mangemorts restants emprisonnés. Scrimgeour, le ministre de la magie, avait fait un long discours le lendemain de la bataille, louant le courage et la loyauté des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Les alentours du manoir Malfoy, où eut lieu la bataille finale, furent brûlés d'un feu purificateur et de nombreuses colonnes d'obsidienne y furent élevées pour que le monde sorcier n'oublie pas. Puis le ministre était venu voir le Survivant à Poudlard accompagné d'une nuée de journalistes et, devant l'intégralité du monde sorcier, s'était agenouillé devant Harry Potter, reconnaissant la dette que les sorciers avaient à son égard. Un pâle sourire sur les lèvres, le Gryffondor avait déclaré qu'il « en ferait bon usage ».

Très chevaleresque comme déclaration, exactement ce qu'on attendait d'un héros de guerre. Comment fonctionnait alors l'esprit du Gryffondor pour qu'il en vienne à demander "cette" reconnaissance ?

•• ∞ ••

Hermione laissa tomber les livres qu'elle portait sur la première surface plane qu'elle rencontra. Quelques secondes après elle regardait la seule chaise de l'infirmerie qui menaçait de s'effondrer sous le poids des bouquins. Harry lui lança un regard goguenard. En réponse elle le fusilla du regard et s'assit sur son lit. Harry dut faire un écart pour empêcher sa jambe blessée de subir le même sort que la malheureuse chaise.

- Hey ! Fais attention ! Tu veux rallonger mon calvaire de quelques mois ?

- Petite chochotte, ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je vais te faire subir ! répondit Hermione avec un rictus effrayant. Les cours ont recommencé depuis quatre jours et comme tu comptes passer tes ASPIC à la fin de l'année, il est hors de question que tu prennes du retard sur le programme.

Harry gémit et fit semblant de s'évanouir. Imperturbable, la jeune fille continua son discours.

- Je t'ai apporté tous les manuels de septième année et quelques ouvrages choisis par mes soins qui complètent très bien le programme. Comme tu ne peux pas encore utiliser la magie, nous allons commencer par de la théorie. Avec l'accord de Mme Pomfresh nous pourrons même faire quelques potions tant que je les supervises. Pour les sortilèges et la métamorphose, nous devrons attendre. Des questions ?

Les yeux fermés, Harry leva la main et demanda :

- Je peux aller à l'infirmerie madame ? Je ne me sens pas très bien.

Hermione roula des yeux et lui pinça la joue, le faisant ouvrir les yeux avec un cri d'indignation.

- Hermiooone, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de travailler maintenant, grommela Harry en se massant la joue. T'aurais pas pu m'apporter des "vrais" livres, tu sais, des histoires avec des gentils et des méchants et une princesse à sauver…

- Pas de problème ! Je t'apporte « L'Histoire de Poudlard » demain s'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir !

- Tu es désespérante…

- Oui, je sais !

- Au lieu de raconter des bêtises, dis-moi plutôt ce qui s'est passé dehors cette semaine.

- Bof, pas grand chose. L'article sur ta reconnaissance de dette a fait la une de tous les journaux et je te racontes pas l'encre qui a coulé. Tout le monde y va de sa petite théorie sur ce que tu vas faire de cette dette : demander de l'argent, une maison, devenir auror ou sénateur ou noble ou un bienfaiteur pour Sainte Mangouste, blablabla...

- Un bienfaiteur pour Sainte Mangouste ? répéta le Survivant en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu sais, j'ai fait des recherches et il y a un nombre incalculable de choses que tu peux demander en dehors de biens matériel et de titres. Tu peux par exemple demander que tous les gens qui te croisent s'inclinent ou demander un serment d'obéissance à une personne ou un groupe de personnes. Mais ce genre de demande ne peut être valide que durant une période d'un an, un mois et un jour.

- Je vais demander à ce que tous les vieux croutons qui me croisent se curent le nez. Ça leur fera les pieds comme ça, grommela Harry.

Hermione éclata d'un rire clair et se pencha pour lui embrasser la joue. Elle lissa sa jupe et lui adressa un sourire lumineux en se levant.

- Je reviens demain soir, et tu as intérêt à avoir ouvert ces bouquins.

Dans son dos, le Gryffondor fit une affreuse grimace. En passant le seuil de la porte elle lui lança :

- Et si tu ne le fais pas, je le saurais, j'ai ensorcelé les livres pour qu'ils t'assomment si ils restent fermés pendant 24 heures.

•• ∞ ••

Trois semaines après, Harry sortit de l'infirmerie. Il fut accueilli par un rugissement de triomphe et une standing ovation dans la Grande Salle. Même Draco Malfoy l'applaudit. Enfin, il frappa trois fois sa main gauche sur sa main droite sans grand enthousiasme pour échapper aux regards haineux de ses camarades, son directeur de maison et Minerva MacGonagall.

Le Gryffondor bénit Hermione chaque jour qui passa pour l'avoir forcé à suivre les cours à domicile lorsqu'il se rendit compte de la montagne de travail pratique qui l'attendait. Mais il ne lui avoua jamais en face. Plutôt se pendre et sa nonchalance avec lui.

La conversation fatidique qui le mena à faire un pied-de-nez au monde sorcier arriva début novembre. Ils sortaient d'un devoir de potions et Ron s'était effondré sur la table des Gryffondor, se noyant dans des borborygmes incompréhensibles.

- Oh Ron, trésor, il était pourtant facile ce devoir. Le plan était tout tracé dans la fiche de révision que je t'ai donné ! Bon, évidemment, tout le passage sur les herbes médicinales était à bannir et il fallait également modifier le passage sur les effets indésirables de l'écorce de sauge et intégrer la composition de la potion de croissance et de dégrisement. Tu n'as pas pu tout rater ! Non ?

Le roux leva un œil misérable vers elle et demanda d'une voix plaintive :

- Hermiooone, de quelle fiche tu parles ?

Elle lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne et le Gryffondor préféra se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

- Haryyy, elle me martyrise...

Celui-ci le regarda avec une lueur malicieuse et lui répondit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

- J'étais sûr que tu avais des tendances masochistes pour sortir avec une fille pareille.

Il évita avec adresse une cuisse de poulet qui visait sa tête et offrit un sourire rayonnant à Hermione. Celui "je-suis-encore-en-convalescence-alors-tu-ne-peux-pas-me-frapper".

- Sérieusement, mec, il faut qu'on fasse un truc pour Rogue. Je sais pas si c'est le fait que son maître bouffe les mandragores par la racine mais il ne se sent plus ces derniers temps, lui dit le roux en se redressant.

- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi ? Échanger nos uniformes avec ceux de Serpentard pour qu'il arrête de nous enlever plus de points qu'Hermione gagne en un mois ?

- Je pensais plus à un truc se rapprochant du meurtre.

- Ou alors il faudrait découvrir un truc bien scandaleux à son propos et le faire chanter...

- Ouiii, et on en fera notre esclave personnel ! On lui fera laver ses chaudrons et on lui coupera ses cheveux gras et on amputera son nez crochu ! s'extasia Ron.

- Et on le forcera à s'habiller en rouge pour les matchs de Quidditch !

- C'est beau de rêver, gémit Ron en reposant sa tête sur la table.

- C'est clair, et le jour où Rogue acceptera de se soumettre à un Gryff...

Il s'interrompit et fixa le vide deux secondes avant de lancer :

- Vous savez quoi ? J'ai la solution à tous nos problèmes.

Et il se leva de table pour s'avancer vers celle des professeurs. Hermione leva un sourcil et Ron haussa les épaules en levant les mains pour lui monter qu'il n'avait aucune idée de la nouvelle lubie de leur ami. Ils le regardèrent cependant s'arrêter devant la table des professeurs et remonter sa manche.

- Il ne va quand même pas… murmura Hermione les yeux exorbités.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron alors que le Survivant commençait le rituel de reconnaissance de dette.

- Je lui ai expliqué toutes les choses qu'il pouvait avoir avec sa reconnaissance de dette. Notamment le fait que…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, interrompue par la voix claire d'Harry qui déclara « Je réclame Severus Snape ». Ron se frappa le front du plat de la main et Hermione se pinça l'arrête du nez.

•• ∞ ••

Ce soir-là, Harry était rentré à la tour Gryffondor après onze heures, un large sourire aux lèvres. « J'ai fait une petite mise au point avec Snape » fut tout ce qu'il dit à ses amis. Cette nuit-là, un Poufsouffle insomniaque perdit cent points. Le rapport avec la situation présente ? « Aucun. Les élèves n'ont pas à sortir après le couvre-feu » grogna le professeur de potions lorsque MacGonagall le convoqua dans son bureau.

•• ∞ ••

Le jour suivant était un mardi. Dans un soucis de mettre les étudiants de bonne humeur, le conseil des professeurs avait placé un cours de potions avancées de quatre heures le matin (« Ô joie » avait dit Ron en voyant son emploi du temps à la rentrée). Dans le couloir des cachots, Gryffondor et Serpentard se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux en silence. La défaite du Lord Noir avait apaisé certaines tensions, exacerbé d'autres mais les septièmes années, dans un accord tacite avaient décidé de rester civilisés, au moins durant les cours. Cependant, ce matin, un espèce de malaise planait et tout le monde regardait le Survivant du coin de l'œil. Un Survivant qui souriait comme un imbécile heureux en discutant avec Ron et Hermione.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter les élèves. Dans l'encadrement, un Severus Snape d'aussi mauvaise humeur qu'à son habitude leur jeta un regard noir.

- Entrez, dit-il de sa voix glaciale.

Ils s'empressèrent d'aller s'asseoir devant leurs paillasses. Harry entra en dernier et adressa un regard joueur au professeur. Il allait bien s'amuser aujourd'hui ...

- Bonjour Sevy ! Bien dormi ?

- Allez à votre place, Potter.

- Oui, oui ... Répondit-il en sautillant presque jusqu'à sa place.

_Merlin que ce cours va être long ! _soupira mentalement Severus avant de se placer derrière son bureau.

La potion à réaliser était vraiment complexe. Une trentaine d'étapes étaient nécessaires et la température du chaudron devait constamment être surveillée. Hermione, montée sur ressorts, couru chercher ses ingrédients et les aligna dans un ordre précis tout en invoquant un thermostat pour surveiller son chaudron. Derrière elle, Ron se tortillait pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et effectuait exactement les mêmes gestes. Cette technique n'avait jamais porté ses fruits mais le roux se bornait à penser qu'un jour il aurait suffisamment de réflexes pour suivre le rythme d'Hermione.

Harry, de son côté, prit son temps pour observer tous les ingrédients de l'armoire et choisir ceux qui lui paraissaient les plus jolis, sans aucun regard vers les instructions au tableau. Il ramena à sa table des ailes de fée, des fleurs de toute sorte dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom, de la fourrure de Croup, du sang de sirène, de la peau de serpent tigré du Nil, des dents aiguisées de brochet d'eau douce et une fiole de gaz violet sans étiquette. Il mit de l'eau à chauffer et versa les ingrédient au gré de ses envies, s'extasiant sur la couleur de la mixture ou grimaçant à l'apparition de grumeaux. Snape, qui le surveillait du coin de l'œil, avait des suées froides en listant tous les effets potentiellement dangereux qui pouvaient survenir entre ces ingrédients disparates. Et quand Harry s'apprêta à ajouter le sang de sirène à son mélange, il se précipita pour arrêter sa main, sauvant la classe d'une infection de peste bubonique.

- Potter ! Hurla-t-il hystériquement. Vous êtes complètement malade ! Vous-Savez-Qui vous a bousillé le cerveau ! Vous voulez tous nous tuer ou quoi ?

- Ça va, Sevy chéri, ne t'énerve pas comme ça, répondit le Survivant avec son grand sourire. Tu vois, il ne s'est rien passé, parce que je sais que tu me protégeras toujours !

Et il battit des cils dans la direction du maître des potions qui se détourna, légèrement écœuré.

- Monsieur Weasley, rugit-il pour se donner contenance, en s'avançant vers le chaudron du roux. J'espère pour vous que vous n'aurez pas la stupidité d'appeler ça une potion. Tout ce que je me suis acharné à faire rentrer dans votre petite tête serait-il partit définitivement aux oubliettes ? Cinquante points en moins pour...

- Sevy ! Arrête ça tout de suite ! Ce pauvre garçon n'a rien fait. Si tu n'es pas assez mature pour mettre tes sentiments de côté pendant un cours, tu vas aller au coin.

Et Severus d'ouvrir la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, le visage aussi rouge que les cheveux de Ron. L'ensemble des Gryffondor plongea le nez dans son chaudron pour se retenir de rire et les Serpentard étaient comme deux ronds de flan, entendant pour la première fois quelqu'un contredire leur directeur de maison. Malfoy ricana.

Plus vif que l'éclair, Snape se tourna vers lui et hurla :

- Malfoy ! Cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard !

•• ∞ ••

- Et là, Malfoy s'est évanoui. Comme ça, pof ! Il paraît que _Sevy _ne lui avait jamais enlevé de points de toute sa scolarité !

Debout sur le banc des Gryffondor, Ron racontait une fois de plus l'épisode du cours de potions à quelques élèves de Poufsouffle qui avaient été trop timides pour lui demander des précisions avant. En moins de deux jours, toute l'école était au courant et Rogue ne parvenait plus à effrayer aucun élève. Chaque fois qu'il lançait un regard noir ou enlevait des points injustement, l'élève répondait : « Je vais chercher Harry, on verra ce qu'il en pense, _Sevy _».

Dumbledore était venu le voir dans ses appartements alors qu'il noyait son autorité perdue dans une bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu et lui avait conseillé d'en profiter pour rebondir et changer ses méthodes d'enseignement.

Le maître des potions lui avait répondu d'aller se faire foutre. Et profond.

•• ∞ ••

Le soleil étirait doucement ses rayons sur Poudlard, chauffant les pierres millénaires qu'il avait délaissées pendant quelques heures. Tous les habitants du château dormaient encore. Tous ? Non, un petit Survivant résistait encore et toujours à l'appel de son lit douillet pour s'élancer à la conquête des couloirs silencieux.

Il descendit dans les cachots et chercha le tableau d'un sorcier grassouillet tenant une fiole grise. L'entrée des appartements du maître des potions. Le tableau le laissa passer sans discuter lorsqu'il lui montra le phœnix sur son poignet et lui souhaita bonne chance pour ce qu'il allait entreprendre. Harry lui répondit d'un clin d'œil et entra dans le salon à pas de loup. Suivant les indications du tableau, il ouvrit la porte à droite mais hésita un peu sur le seuil. Il allait rentrer dans l'intimité de son professeur et cette idée lui procurait des frissons. Rassemblant son courage, il alluma la lumière d'un geste de sa baguette et rejoignit le lit à grands pas. Avant même que Snape ait pu protester, il arracha les draps d'un geste en claironnant :

- Debout là dedans !

Snape était nu sous ses draps.

Nu. Sous. Ses. Draps.

Une seconde de silence écrasant passa. Snape était à moitié relevé sur ses coudes, une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage tandis que Harry fixait sa verge au repos.

- Ben merde alors... Dit le Gryffondor en sortant de sa torpeur. Vous êtes _vraiment _un homme.

- Et vous pensiez que j'étais quoi, Potter ? Une sirène peut-être ? remarqua le professeur, pas gêné le moins du monde.

- Ben, tout le monde pense que vous êtes un être asexué...

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas pour résoudre ce problème existentiel que vous êtes venu me réveiller ce matin ? demanda-t-il de sa voix polaire.

Il avait beau être du matin, il tenait quand même à son sommeil réparateur. Surtout que la semaine avait été riche en émotions. Il se retint d'abreuver le sale môme en face de lui d'insultes colorées. Par Merlin, si son serment ne stipulait pas qu'il lui devait respect et obéissance, il l'aurait déjà sorti de chez lui d'un coup de pied au cul.

- Non, j'étais venu pour... Est-ce que vous pouvez cacher "ça", s'il vous plait ?

- Cela vous gêne, Potter ? Pourtant nous sommes faits pareils que je sache. A moins que vous ne fassiez un complexe de taille ?

Harry se redressa sous la pique et lança un regard noir au maître des potions.

- Je ne suis pas un exhibitionniste, moi ! Habille-toi, je t'attend dans le salon.

Revenu au tutoiement, Severus n'eut pas d'autre choix que d'obéir. Un des principes du serment de fidélité était que la victime devait une obéissance absolue seulement au tutoiement. Heureusement pour l'ancien mangemort, il intimidait encore assez Potter pour lui faire oublier cette règle de temps en temps. Il se prépara en prenant le maximum de temps, histoire de mettre son nouveau maître mal à l'aise. Il entra dans le salon vêtu de ses habituelles robes noires.

Le regard de Harry s'attarda sur son entrejambe. Rogue ricana.

Le rouge au joues, Harry se leva d'un bond du fauteuil où il était avachi.

- Ouah, enlève ça ! On va chez les moldus aujourd'hui, tu ne peux pas te promener habillé comme ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

Rogue s'étrangla.

- Les moldus ?

- Oui, on va au cinéma ce matin, puis on mangera dans un fast-food et on fera les boutiques ! J'ai obtenu une dérogation spéciale de Dumbledore. Il a dit que ça vous fera le plus grand bien.

- Vous êtes encore plus stupide que je ne le pensais, Potter, pour oser espérer que j'ai des vêtements moldus dans ma garde-robe. Je suis un ancien mangemort, après tout.

- Arrête ton char, Sevy, répondit le Gryffondor avec une certaine affection dans le regard. Nous savons tous les deux que le fait d'être un mangemort n'a rien à voir avec le fait d'avoir une chemise et un pantalon dans son armoire.

Devant le silence buté du maître des potions il soupira longuement puis redressa les épaules, animé d'une énergie nouvelle.

- C'est pas grave, on va y aller comme ça ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire typiquement Serpentard sur les lèvres.

•• ∞ ••

- Mais vous savez, c'est vraiment une triste histoire, raconta Harry à la vendeuse sur le ton de la confidence. Il était sorti de chez lui pour la première fois depuis des mois, dans l'espoir de pouvoir aborder sa magnifique voisine de pallier. Il avait entendu ses amis parler d'une soirée déguisée, quelques immeubles plus loin et, dans un sursaut de courage, il y est allé, vêtu d'un masque pour cacher son visage. Je ne sais pas si je peux vous dire ça mais il complexe énormément à propos de son nez...

La deuxième vendeuse fit une grimace plutôt expressive.

- Et donc, il y est allé mais il était tellement anxieux qu'il a oublié d'éteindre les lumières et une des lampes a mis le feu aux rideaux. En quelques minutes l'appartement partait en fumée. Le pauvre a tout perdu. Et le pire c'est que c'est cette même voisine qui a remarqué l'incendie parce qu'elle était partie tôt de la soirée. Son appartement a aussi brûlé et maintenant elle rejette la faute sur lui...

La stagiaire poussa un soupir et se retourna vers la cabine d'essayage, les yeux pleins de pitié.

- Il se sentait tellement mal qu'il a erré dans les ruelles sombres toute la nuit. Je suis tombé sur lui ce matin alors qu'il allait se jeter d'un pont, je l'ai retenu et il m'a raconté toute l'histoire en pleurant sur mon épaule. Je ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam mais, en voyant ses yeux de cocker mouillé, je n'ai pas pu résister et je me suis dis « Harry, il faut que tu aides cette pauvre âme en peine ».

Les trois femmes avaient maintenant le larmes aux yeux et le regardaient avec admiration.

- Alors je me dis que la première chose qu'il fallait c'était quand même lui acheter quelques vêtements, qu'il ne se balade pas dans cette espèce de robe bizarre et vachement serrée. Donc je l'ai amené ici, et je compte sur vous, mesdemoiselles, pour en faire un homme neuf !

La stagiaire leva le poing en signe de victoire, tout en reniflant peu gracieusement.

- Comptez sur nous monsieur, nous allons faire de notre mieux. Même si tout le magasin doit y passer, nous allons l'habiller pour que toutes les femmes se retournent sur son passage !

A ce moment-là, Severus Snape sortit la tête de la cabine, pour protester encore une fois contre le fait de mettre un _jean_. Il fut aussitôt assailli de fan en furies qui le traînèrent dans une plus grande cabine pour lui faire essayer une quantité monstrueuse de vêtements.

Assis sur une chaise, les jambes négligemment croisées, Harry regarda son professeur souffrir pendant trois bonnes heures.

•• ∞ ••

Ce soir-là, Severus Snape se traîna jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore et lui demanda, des tremolos dans la voix, d'arrêter ce massacre. Des larmes manquèrent de jaillir de ses yeux lorsqu'il raconta les tortures qu'il avait subi dans la journée.

Le directeur le regarda avec ses habituels yeux pétillants de malice et lui répondit qu'il avait maintenant une idée du calvaire que devaient endurer la plupart des hommes en couple. Un bonbon au citron ?

•• ∞ ••

Madame Pince claqua la porte de la bibliothèque derrière les deux jeunes hommes avec un air revêche. Harry soupira et posa par terre le fouillis de parchemins qu'il avait dans les bras pour les classer par matière.

- Elle exagère, quand même ! Elle pourrait au moins nous laisser ranger nos affaires avant de nous mettre dehors ! grogna Neville en faisant de même. Tiens, je crois que c'est la troisième feuille de ta disserte.

- Ah ouais, merci. En tout cas c'était sympa de m'aider pour la botanique. Je galérais totalement avec les propriétés des feuilles de figuier.

- Comme ça, la prochaine fois que j'aurais besoin d'un coup de pouce en Défense Contre Les Forces du Mal… ou mieux, en Potions, je saurais où frapper !

- Très drôle, se vexa Harry.

- Ben, maintenant que Snape est à ta botte, je suis sûr que tu peux lui demander tout et n'importe quoi sans qu'il t'envoie en retenue...

Harry interrompit son classement, les yeux dans le vague.

- Oh mon Dieu, j'y avais pas pensé du tout !

Il reçut un paquet de feuilles dans la figure.

- J'y croit pas ! Pourquoi tu as demandé Snape alors ? railla Neville.

- Heu… Pour lui faire payer toutes mes humiliations ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes à moi ? rigola le Gryffondor. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête que je sache.

- En fait, ça a plus été un coup de tête qu'autre chose. On parlait avec Ron de tout ce qu'on pourrait faire subir à Snape et je me suis dit « Hé, mais je sais comment faire ça ! ». Donc je l'ai fait.

Neville éclata de rire.

- T'est vraiment génial Harry ! Il n'y a que toi pour avoir la soumission totale de Rogue et en profiter simplement pour lui donner des surnoms affectueux devant toute l'école. Moi, à ta place, je…

- Si j'étais vous, M. Longdubat, je ne finirais pas cette phrase sous peine de finir le reste de mon année en retenue.

L'hilarité du Gryffondor fondit plus vite que neige au soleil. Il se retourna lentement pour tomber sur un regard plus noir que les Ténèbres. Il poussa un gémissement plaintif.

- D'ailleurs, il me semble que le couvre-feu est passé depuis cinq bonnes minutes… Nous disions donc, une semaine de retenue dont la première commence dans dix minutes dans mon bureau, dit Snape avec un sourire sadique.

Neville regarda son camarade avec un air de chien battu. Ses yeux criaient « Sors-moi de cet enfer, je t'en prie ! ».

Le Survivant eut soudain une idée lumineuse et se tourna vers le professeur de potions.

- C'est une bonne idée, ça ! Mais comme ce pauvre Neville est indisponible ce soir, tu vas le remplacer. On n'a qu'a dire dans dix minutes dans ton bureau ?

Snape le regardait fixement, les yeux totalement vides. Harry fit un signe discret à Neville qui détala sans demander son reste. -

Heu... Monsieur ? Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta le Gryffondor en agitant sa main devant le visage de son professeur. Vous savez, c'est pas si terrible que ça une heure de retenue. Si vous n'êtes pas trop insolent ça devrait bien se passer. Hé ho !

Snape cilla brusquement et Harry sursauta. Sur son visage passèrent une dizaine d'expressions, passant de la colère à la haine mais finalement, ce fut la lassitude qui l'emporta. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Potter était beaucoup trop Gryffondor pour lui. Même lorsqu'il devait lui faire payer pour toutes ces années d'humiliation il trouvait encore le moyen de s'inquiéter...

- Je serai à l'heure, répondit-il alors simplement en tournant les talons.

Harry resta au milieu du couloir, dansant d'un pied sur l'autre et ne sachant vraiment pas quoi penser de la scène qui venait de se dérouler.

•• ∞ ••

Il était vingt heures quinze lorsque Rogue ouvrit la porte de son propre bureau. Harry était déjà là, caressant distraitement les tranches des livres de sa bibliothèque personnelle. Le phénix sur son poignet lui servait de passe-partout pour toutes les pièces appartenant au professeur de potions. Dumbledore n'avait apparemment aucune idée de la notion d'intimité.

Le garçon avait retrouvé son air enjoué et c'est avec un sourire espiègle qu'il enjoignit Snape à passer dans la salle où il avait effectué un nombre incalculable de retenues. D'un pas tranquille il alla s'asseoir au bureau et croisa les jambes, le menton levé et un air hautain sur le visage.

- Snape. Je vois que vous avez appris la ponctualité. Mais cela n'allègera pas votre sentence, soyons clair. Vous allez donc me récurer la dizaine de chaudrons qui se trouve dans cette pièce. Et vous ne partirez que lorsqu'ils seront parfaitement propres !

- Ça vous amuse ? rétorqua le maître des potions entre ses dents.

- Oui, beaucoup !

Laissant tomber l'air revêche qui ne lui allait pas du tout, Harry lui adressa un grand sourire en remontant ses lunettes sur non nez.

- Vas-y, plus tôt tu auras fini, plus tôt tu pourras aller me maudire dans tes appartements.

Fusillant le jeune homme du regard, Snape s'empara d'une brosse et d'une éponge et commença à astiquer le premier chaudron qui lui tomba sous la main.

Une heure passa.

Harry s'ennuyait ferme.

- C'est pas juste, grogna-t-il. Vous, au moins, vous avez des copies à corriger mais moi j'ai même pas de devoirs, Hermione s'arrange toujours pour qu'on ai tout fini en avance.

Snape ne daigna même pas lui répondre, ses mains s'affairant dans le chaudron graisseux.

Harry soupira bruyamment et se concentra sur la seule personne présente dans la pièce. Severus avait enlevé ses lourdes robes et se trouvait en pantalon et chemise, les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes. La sueur ruisselant sur son front et ses biceps tendus montraient bien qu'il commençait à peiner à la tâche. Mais ses lèvres hermétiquement fermées ne demanderaient jamais pitié. Il avait déjà parfaitement nettoyé la moitié des chaudrons et, en tant que potioniste, il connaissait le danger d'un chaudron sale. Il s'essuya le front avec le bras et se décala sur le côté pour passer à un autre chaudron, sa fierté l'empêchant de faire une pause pour reposer ses muscles endoloris.

De la où il se trouvait, Harry pouvait voir les muscles de ses épaules rouler lentement, sa mâchoire se contracter spasmodiquement. Les mains appuyés sous le menton, il regardait l'autre d'un air vague, laissant ses pensés vagabonder à leur gré. Il pouvait entendre sa respiration laborieuse et voir ses joues se colorer de rouge sous l'effort. Les deux premiers boutons ouverts laissaient apparaître une peau pâle, elle aussi brillante de sueur. _Si seulement il pouvait avoir assez chaud pour retirer sa chemise_, se dit brièvement le Gryffondor.

Deux minutes plus tard, Snape releva brusquement la tête, croisant enfin le regard du Survivant. Ce qu'il vit le laissa perplexe. Pourquoi diable le gamin générait-il des vagues de chaleur ? En plus sans baguette ! Et pourquoi donc le regardait-il avec cette lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard ?

Avec hésitation, il ouvrit un bouton de plus, laissant respirer sa peau. La lueur dans le regard de Harry devint plus vive. Snape déglutit.

_Merde, je connais ce regard. _

- Potter ?

- Hein, quoi ? Répondit le Gryffondor, semblant sortir de ses pensées.

_Aucun rougissement. Cet imbécile ne s'en est même pas rendu compte_, pensa le professeur. _Merlin, faites que ce gamin reste aussi naïf et innocent que d'habitude ou je ne donne pas cher de ma peau !_

_- _Pardon, je crois que je commençais à m'endormir, continua Harry en se frottant les paupières. On va s'arrêter là ou je vais passer la nuit sous le bureau.

Snape tiqua au lapsus mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il se contenta de redoubler ses prières à l'intention de la divinité la plus proche.

- Maintenant que vous avez vu à quel point c'est éprouvant de récurer des chaudrons, peut-être que vous aurez la main plus légère sur les punitions.

L'ancien mangemort détourna les yeux, ses lèvres se retroussant dans un rictus malsain.

- Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça…

- Mauvaise foi ! Cria Harry depuis le couloir.

•• ∞ ••

Plusieurs jours passèrent. L'autorité légendaire de Severus Snape commençait à battre sérieusement de l'aile. Plus personne ne baissait les yeux en le regardant. Même les premières années, normalement facilement influençables, avaient cessé de trembler lorsque le professeur refermait la porte des cachots avec sa délicatesse habituelle. Les cours de potions étaient devenus un véritable défouloir, les élèves n'écoutaient pas les instructions et s'amusaient plutôt à observer combien d'explosions leur professeur pouvait gérer en même temps.

Malheureusement, ce qui devait arriver arriva et, environ une semaine après la nomination de Severus Snape comme esclave personnel d'Harry Potter, une potion dangereuse explosa dans le cours des Gryffondor-Serpentard de sixième année. Deux élèves avaient fait le pari de lancer des graines de sésame dans la potion au bureau professoral sans se faire pincer. Les trois premiers rangs se retrouvèrent à l'infirmerie, hurlants de douleur, alors que des excroissances osseuses leur poussaient partout sur le corps.

Au repas du soir, Harry se leva et monta sur la table des Gryffondor. Il engueula sévèrement les élèves de sa maison, hurlant contre leur immaturité et leur stupidité. Il déclara ensuite, s'adressant à tout le monde cette fois-ci, qu'il autorisait Snape à donner des punitions _méritées, _quitte à venir vérifier de lui même si un élève venait se plaindre d'injustice.

Lorsque Snape se leva en vociférant qu'il n'était pas une chose soumise à son bon vouloir, Harry hurla encore plus fort qu'ils allaient s'expliquer tous les deux et que, bordel, il y avait d'autres moyens que la terreur pour maintenir des adolescents tranquilles.

Il n'y eu qu'Hermione pour oser demander, dans le silence total qui suivit son intervention, qu'ils aillent poursuivre leur dispute de couple ailleurs parce qu'elle avait faim et aurait bien aimé profiter du crumble aux pommes.

Les deux concernés, la bave aux lèvres, sortirent de la Grande Salle à grands pas et les échos de leur dispute résonnèrent dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'enferment dans les appartements du maître des potions.

Le lendemain matin, les elfes de maison durent s'y mettre à plusieurs pour entasser le mobilier cassé des appartements de Snape devant le portail de Poudlard.

•• ∞ ••

Les élèves bavardaient gaiement dans le couloir de la salle de potion. Au contraire de leurs homologues Gryffondor et Serpentard, les Poufsouffle-Serdaigle de quatrième année s'entendaient relativement bien. Ils se saluaient dans les couloirs et discutaient entre les cours sans aucune animosité. Une classe parfaite pour le genre d'expérience qui allait s'y dérouler.

La porte des cachots s'ouvrit en grinçant et les élèves pénétrèrent dans la salle, légèrement tendus tout de même. Elle se referma ensuite dans un fracs abominable et un grognement désapprobateur retentit.

- Ne claque pas la porte de la salle de cours, ça les rend nerveux et donc moins attentifs à leur potion.

Assis sur un tabouret derrière la dernière rangée de chaudrons se trouvait Harry Potter.

- Ouvre cette porte et referme-la correctement, ordonna-t-il au maître des potions.

Celui-ci, la main toujours posée sur le panneau de bois, fit une immonde grimace mais s'empressa d'obéir.

- Bien, déclara Harry à l'ensemble des élèves. Je vais vous demander votre entière coopération pour cette heure durant laquelle vous allez avoir le privilège d'assister aux nouvelles méthodes de cours du professeur Snape.

Un murmure excité grandit dans la pièce.

- Taisez-vous, ordonna sèchement l'ancien mangemort.

Mais, comme depuis peu, cela ne suffit pas à faire silence.

- Ne leur hurle pas dessus. La politesse n'a jamais tué personne et, avec ton aura menaçante, cela suffira pour leur clouer le bec.

Harry le regardait, les poings sur les hanches, dans la posture d'une mère grondant un petit garçon. Alors, et même si cela semblait lui écorcher la bouche, il demanda :

- Taisez vous, s'il vous plait.

Le silence se fit instantanément, tous les élèves s'étant retournés à l'entente de leur professeur parler poliment. La suite du cours ne fut qu'une suite incessante de remarques de la part du Gryffondor : « Écris plus lisiblement, que les élèves ne passent pas trois quarts d'heure à essayer de déchiffrer ! », « Ne garde pas cet air grognon quand tu passes dans les rangs, tu les effrayes ! », « Montre à cette gamine comment doser la bile de tatou et elle ne refera pas la même erreur ! », « Garde tes commentaires cinglants pour toi, un peu de pédagogie, que Diable ! », « Montre lui ce qui ne vas pas au lieu de renifler dédaigneusement ! », « Arrête de me regarder avec cet air pitoyable, je suis en train de faire de toi un bon prof ! C'est ça ou je te colle en retenue avec Rusard ... » Une fois les élèves partis, pour une fois satisfaits de leur cours de potion, Snape s'affala sur son bureau. De toute façon, au point où il en était, il pouvait bien se montrer naturel avec Potter…

•• ∞ ••

Ce soir-là, Snape entra dans le bureau directorial et tendit une enveloppe à Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Mon testament.

- En quel honneur ?

- A ouvrir quand ce gamin aura ma peau.

Le directeur le regarda par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune et lui répondit sur un ton moqueur.

- Cela pourrait bien arriver plus vite que vous ne le pensiez mais pas de cette manière-là...

•• ∞ ••

Le professeur Snape entra dans ses appartements de bonne humeur. La série d'ordre que Harry lui avait donné pour modifier ses cours portait ses fruits et, bien qu'il préférait mourir plutôt que de l'avouer, il prenait plus de plaisir à enseigner les potions à des morveux attentifs et pas trop tendus qu'à des pelotes de nerf qu'il fallait incessamment surveiller. Il avait d'abord traversé une phase de rejet total lorsqu'il sentait sa langue se coller à son palais pendant ses cours, ou ses lèvres se détendre sans son accord. Il avait eut envie de démolir son bureau lorsqu'il avait répondu poliment à la Miss-je-sais-tout et émincé les racines de mandragore d'un premier année de Poufsouffle. Mais après une semaine, il avait été forcé de reconnaître que ce mode de travail, jusqu'alors inconnu de sa personne, lui plaisait assez. Les chaudrons n'explosaient que rarement, les élèves rendaient des devoirs de meilleure qualité et les médisances sur son compte dans les couloirs avaient presque cessé. Il en venait presque à se demander si il n'avait pas été un peu trop sévère avec ses élèves les années précédentes ...

Tout à ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas le balai sagement posé contre le mur, ni la robe de quidditch écarlate jetée à la va-vite sur le canapé. Il commença à déboutonner sa robe et se dirigea vers sa chambre dans l'intention de prendre une douche. Il se figea devant les traces de pas boueuses sur le seuil de la pièce. Le bruit d'une page que l'on tourne lui parvint, étouffé par le panneau de bois. Il ouvrit la porte en grand, faisant sursauter la personne alanguie sur son lit.

- Hey, vous pourriez frapper ! Et si j'avais été tout nu ?

- Monsieur Potter, puis-je encore ne pas frapper à la porte de _ma _chambre ? Siffla le professeur.

- Ha oui, c'est vrai. Mais vos appartements étaient plus près que la tour Gryffondor alors j'ai pris une douche chez vous, ça ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

Le Gryffondor était allongé sur le ventre, vêtu uniquement d'une serviette de bain ridiculement courte qui lui couvrait les hanches. Ses cheveux, bien que mouillés, étaient toujours aussi emmêlés qu'un nid d'oiseau. Ses orteils jouaient avec le drap et ses mains tripotaient la couverture de « Potions des Grands Pouvoirs » qu'il avait sans aucun doute sorti de sa bibliothèque personnelle.

- Très bien, maintenant que vous êtes propre, vous allez me faire le plaisir de regagner votre chambre au lieu de salir la mienne.

- Massez-moi.

- Pardon ?

- J'ai envie d'un massage. L'entrainement de quidditch m'a crevé et j'ai les épaules toutes courbaturées. Donc, masse-moi.

Snape passa une main lasse devant ses yeux. Puisqu'il le fallait, autant s'amuser un peu. Il retira sa robe et ouvrit sa chemise sous les yeux appréciateurs de son élève puis se hissa sur le lit. D'un seul mouvement, il s'assit sur les fesses de Harry, le plaquant contre le matelas.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Demanda le Gryffondor d'une voix scandalisée.

- Je m'apprête à vous masser, monsieur Potter, et ceci est la position la plus adéquate pour le faire.

Le Gryffondor grogna un peu mais ne protesta pas plus. D'un _accio _informulé, il attira à lui une petite bouteille d'huile colorée et en versa une partie sur la peau dorée. Harry frissonna sous la température du liquide mais s'efforça à se détendre. De toute façon, Snape ne pouvait lui faire aucun mal.

Il sentit bientôt les longues mains de son professeur passer dans son dos, remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et aller se perdre dans le creux de ses épaules. Il avait des doigts de pianiste qui appuyaient exactement comme il fallait. Snape commença à lui masser la nuque, le plongeant dans un état d'hébétude bienheureuse. Un sourire étira ses lèvres et il ferma les yeux de bonheur. Une caresse sur son flanc le fit gémir de plaisir et les frottements du bassin du potioniste sur ses fesses faisaient jaillir des bouffées de chaleur dans ses reins. Les doigts délicats s'attaquèrent aux nœuds des épaules, les défaisant progressivement avec des pressions contrôlées. Harry songea vaguement que c'était le meilleur massage qu'il avait jamais eu. Pas qu'il ait beaucoup de comparaisons mais jamais il ne s'était pas sentit aussi détendu depuis plusieurs années. Les doigts remontèrent sur sa nuque pour se perdre dans les cheveux rebelles, massant le cuir chevelu.

Un gémissement rauque sorti de sa gorge sans sa permission.

Les mains d'or passèrent langoureusement sur le cuir chevelu pendant plusieurs minutes puis redescendirent le long de la colonne, titillant chaque vertèbre. Harry n'arrivait même plus à réfléchir.

Ce ne fut que lorsque les mains repoussèrent la serviette pour caresser ses fesses qu'il retrouva un semblant de conscience. Et qu'il se rendit compte d'une réaction extrêmement embarrassante : il bandait. Il poussa une espèce de gémissement qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. Snape s'était levé et massait son postérieur avec application sans aucune gêne. Il descendit ensuite sur les cuisses dans un mouvement de vas et viens, s'approchant dangereusement de ses parties intimes.

- Arrête ! Ordonna Harry d'une voix sourde, tentant de résister à la montée du plaisir.

Dans une dernière caresse aérienne, les mains aux doigts d'or se retirèrent de sa peau.

- Je serais à la douche si quelqu'un me demande, indiqua Snape d'une voix atone.

Et il partit dans la salle de bain, laissant sur son lit un Harry pantelant, agrippé au drap et tentant de résister à ce que son instinct lui hurlait : prendre son problème en main. Dans tous les sens du terme. Le bruit de la douche leva toutes ses hésitations et il se retourna pour porter la main à son entrejambe. L'image des mains qui lui avaient procuré tant de bien s'enroulant autour de son érection doubla son excitation et il jouit en moins d'une minute. Le souffle court, il retomba sur le drap. Il avait fantasmé sur les mains de son professeur de potions. _Merde_.

Sous sa douche, Severus Snape ne put empêcher un sourire sadique d'étirer ses lèvres. Il adorait jouer avec le feu.

•• ∞ ••

Il était quatre heures du matin et Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se retournait dans son lit, enlevait et remettait sa couverture, montait et descendait son oreiller. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce qu'il était franchement perturbé. Il avait beau avoir dix-sept ans, les seules expériences amoureuses qu'il avait eu étaient un baiser mouillé de la part de Cho et des caresses hésitantes de Ginny. Il s'était pensé sincèrement amoureux des deux jeunes filles, mais jamais il n'avait pensé à elles en se masturbant. Ses seuls fantasmes avaient étés des impressions, des images floues et les magasines cochons que Ron planquaient sous son lit. Les magasines qui se transmettaient dans la fratrie Weasley depuis la nuit des temps et que le roux avaient remis à Harry la mine grave en lui déclarant qu'il faisait entièrement partie de la famille maintenant. Cela ne l'avait pas empêché de les lui reprendre ensuite pour les planquer sous son lit.

Mais voilà, pour la première fois de sa vie Harry s'était fait plaisir en pensant à quelqu'un en particulier et, en omettant le fait qu'il s'agissait de _Snape, _il restait persuadé qu'il aurait dû réserver ça à l'amour de sa vie. Et il n'était pas amoureux de Snape. Normalement.

Une vague de panique le força à s'asseoir sur son lit. Il n'était pas amoureux de Snape, non ?

Il se leva d'un bond et ouvrit les rideaux du lit de son voisin.

- Ron ! Chuchota-t-il en secouant son meilleur ami. Ron, réveilles-toi !

- Hein ? Quoi ? Balbutia ce dernier en émergeant du sommeil.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione ?

- Avec beaucoup de sauce le poulet, maman.

Et il se rendormit.

•• ∞ ••

- Seamus ?

L'irlandais se retourna, la brosse à dents dans la bouche et le fixa d'un air interrogateur.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Dean ?

Le blond lui sourit, cracha le dentifrice dans le lavabo et commença d'une voix rêveuse.

- Ben, en fait, c'est une drôle d'histoire … Tu te souviens la soirée d'anniversaire de Ron ?

- Ouais, celle où t'étais allé cuvé ton FireWhisky dans les buissons du parc.

- Ha ! Mais ça c'est ce que je vous ai raconté bande de petits lions crédules !

Harry haussa les sourcils tandis que Seamus se battait avec les manches de son pull.

- En fait, je suis monté au dortoir et je me suis trompé de lit, je me suis couché dans celui de Dean, dit-il avec un sourire pervers sur les lèvres. Il est allé se coucher peu après et, quand il m'a rejoint dans le lit, j'ai cru que j'étais encore en train de rêver alors je lui ai taillé une pipe.

Harry émit un bruit à mis chemin entre une exclamation d'indignation et un étouffement. Le blond ne lui en tint pas rigueur et continua son histoire en faisant le nœud de sa cravate.

- Le lendemain, je me suis réveillé complétement dessoulé et j'ai cru qu'il allait me lyncher sur la place publique pour ce que j'avais fait. Mais cet imbécile heureux s'est contenté de me rendre la pareille.

- C'est pour ça que ses rideaux étaient tirés et insonorisés... murmura Harry, légèrement traumatisé.

- Et c'est avec un peu de sperme au coin des lèvres qu'il m'a déclaré que, dorénavant, on sortait ensemble. Et j'ai répondu « OK ».

Le silence s'installa. Seamus lissa son pantalon d'uniforme et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Et c'est tout ? S'exclama Harry.

- Ben oui, il est sympa, sexy, une bête de sexe au lit et on s'entend super bien donc c'est normal que je sois tombé amoureux.

- Je crois qu'on ne partage pas la même vision des choses, répliqua le brun, une fois seul dans la salle de bain.

•• ∞ ••

- Neville ?

- Hum ? Répondit le jeune homme joufflu en coupant une tige mal en point.

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Luna ?

Le concerné piqua un fard monumental mais se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire rêveur.

- Ça, Harry, cela ne se contrôle pas. Un jour je l'ai su et c'est tout.

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu et Neville lui indiqua d'aller s'asseoir sur un banc. Il prit place à ses côtés, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu vois, je l'avais toujours vu différemment des autres. Pour moi elle ressemblait à un ange. J'avais toujours l'impression qu'elle voyait le monde plus beau, plus brillant, que mes yeux étaient constamment voilés alors qu'elle était libre.

Il fit une brève pause et passa la main sur son visage, laissant une trace de terre.

- Après la bataille finale, elle est venue me voir à l'infirmerie. Elle avait des étranges lunettes roses et bleues et m'a raconté des inepties à propos d'un nid de nargoles empêchant la guérison des blessés. Et à cet instant là, j'ai eu l'impression que le voile venait d'être retiré. Elle irradiait tellement de joie de vivre que j'ai du fermer les yeux. Je savais que j'étais amoureux d'elle.

- Luna, dit Harry d'une voix rauque, mérite quelqu'un de bien.

- Je prendrais soin d'elle, Harry, pour le reste de ma vie.

- Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde.

Et il se leva pour cacher les larmes qui ne manqueraient pas de couler.

•• ∞ ••

- Ernie ?

Le Poufsouffle s'arrêta dans le couloir et fit signe à ses amis de continuer sans lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ?

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Hannah ?

Le rouge tomate semblait être la couleur du jour vu que le grand gaillard s'en drapa également. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, les yeux exorbités avant d'enfin retrouver l'usage de la parole

- Ha ha ! Quel humour Harry ! S'écria-t-il assez fort pour que ses amis l'entendent avant de pousser le Gryffondor dans un couloir adjacent vide.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Hurla-t-il à voix basse.

- Hein, quoi ? Répondit Harry totalement perdu.

- Qui t'as dit que j'étais amoureux de Hannah ?

- Ben Hermione. Elle a dit que ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de Hannah.

- Mais...

- C'est clair, Potter ?

- C'est qui que tu essayes de convaincre, moi ou toi ?

- C'est clair, Potter ?

- Raaah ! Tu ne m'aides pas du tout ! Grommela Harry en s'éloignant.

- Est-ce que je peux compter sur ton silence ? Demanda le Poufsouffle d'une voix angoissée.

- Mon silence sur quoi puisque tu n'es pas amoureux de Hannah ? Rétorqua le brun d'une voix sarcastique.

Et il laissa Ernie s'étouffer en scrutant le couloir heureusement vide.

•• ∞ ••

- Ginny ?

La rousse leva la tête de son manuel de métamorphose et lui offrit un grand sourire séducteur.

- Oui mon chou ?

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse de moi ?

Elle le scruta une bonne minute, le visage impassible.

- Oui, je me demande comment je suis tombée amoureuse de toi : tu n'as aucune délicatesse ni aucune subtilité, tu fonces toujours tête baissée dans les ennuis, tu n'a jamais été attentionné avec moi, tu as peur dès que les choses commencent à avancer un peu et je suis sûre que tes capacités intellectuelles ne dépassent pas celles du monstre du lac pour oser poser une question pareille à une fille.

- Heu...

- Tu vois, qu'est-ce que je te disais !

Elle se replongea dans ses devoirs, laissant le brun danser d'un pied sur l'autre au beau milieu de la bibliothèque. Une amie de Ginny lui lança un sourire moqueur et il préféra prendre lâchement la fuite.

•• ∞ ••

- Malfoy ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard, Potty ?

- Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureux de Pansy ?

•• ∞ ••

Ce soir-là, le Survivant rentra à la Salle Commune les oreilles pendantes et la tête pleine de questions dont la principale était la suivante : « Pourquoi l'Amour est-il si compliqué ? ».

Ignorant son meilleur ami qui léchait la figure de sa dulcinée sur un des canapés il monta dans sa chambre. Assis sur son lit, il tira un calepin de son sac et commença à faire une liste.

"Je suis amoureux de Snape si :

• Je fais des trucs cochons avec lui (est-ce que le massage qu'il m'a fait est considéré comme un truc cochon ?)

• J'ai l'impression que le monde s'illumine à ses côtés (c'est le cas depuis que je peux m'amuser à le rendre dingue)

• Je nie fortement être amoureux de lui (ce qui ne m'avance pas vu que je ne sais _pas _si je suis amoureux de lui)

• Je deviens tout rouge en pensant à lui ou en parlant de lui à quelqu'un d'autre (dans mon cas c'était plutôt rouge de colère bien que cela s'est atténué depuis peu)

• Je lui trouve plein de défauts (sans commentaires)

• Je me mets à hurler quand on évoque ma relation avec lui (d'ailleurs, je tiens à préciser que Malfoy est d'une étonnante mauvaise foi, Pansy n'a aucun charme)"

Il la relut, la plume en l'air, puis balança le calepin par terre dans un geste négligent. De toute façon, qui pouvait bien tomber amoureux de Snape ?

**A suivre**

Et dans la prochaine partie, ça promet : de la sueur, du sperme, un petit short en cuir, des sextoys et un Sevy plus sexy que jamais ôÔ

A la prochaine o/

**P.S :** S'il y a quelqu'un dans cette assemblée qui est volontaire pour me faire un massage comme ça, je l'épouse dans l'heure...


	2. Deuxième partie

**Titre:** Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique

**Genre** **: **Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: **NC-17 (et oui, j'ai fait une rechute...)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta : **Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur : **Et voilà la suite et fin ! Tout le monde a **sa bassine** ?

On remercie tous ma **bêta** qui a fait **un travail formidable**, c'est grâce à elle que vous avez ce chapitre si tôt (parce que, quand je disais deux semaines, c'était plus de la fanfaronnade qu'autre chose...) :D

Et **merci** à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un mot gentil au lieu de m'éventrer pour avoir la suite o/

* * *

><p><strong>Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique<strong>

Ou

Comment Severus Snape se rendit compte que, finalement, il pourrait s'en accommoder

* * *

><p>Le troisième match de la saison de Quidditch allait commencer. Dans les vestiaires de Gryffondor, la tension était à son comble. Les joueurs serraient nerveusement leur balai contre eux et Ron agrippait férocement ses gants de gardien, les lèvres serrés pour éviter de vomir son petit déjeuner. Même avoir reçu l'Ordre de Merlin, Première Classe, pour son courage sur le champ de bataille ne l'avait pas débarrassé de cette angoisse paralysante avant un match important.<p>

Harry se leva, détaillant son équipe.

- Bien, je sais qu'il s'agit du premier match où je reviens dans l'équipe, le premier match depuis ma convalescence mais, quelques soient les circonstances, on ne doit en aucun cas laisser ces affreux serpents gagner. Est-ce que je peux compter sur vous ? hurla-t-il avec enthousiasme.

Un rugissement lui répondit et il enjoignit les rouges et or à se mettre en position pour sortir des vestiaires. Arrivés à la limite du stade, il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers et leur cria :

- Et n'oubliez pas de regarder dans la tribune des professeurs, une surprise de taille vous attend !

Ils tapèrent du pied au sol dans un beau geste coordonné et s'élevèrent vers le stade sous les acclamations triomphantes du public. Le poing levé, Harry fit le tour du stade, saluant les trois quarts de l'école habillée en rouge et or.

La tribune des professeurs, censée pourtant être neutre, abordait également quelques touches écarlates : Dumbledore et sa robe rouge avec des balais volants, MacGonagall avec son chapeau rafistolé de rouge et Severus Snape, vêtu de rouge des pieds à la tête et portant l'affreux chapeau en forme de lion de Luna. Les bras croisés, il fusillait du regard quiconque le regardait en souriant. Et il avait du boulot. Flitwick, assis derrière lui, avait son poing enfoncé dans la gorge pour ne pas hurler de rire.

En voyant ça, Ron dut se retenir à son balai pour ne pas tomber tellement il riait.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Harry saisit le vif d'or sous le nez de l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Les gradins explosèrent en acclamations. Le Gryffondor se lança un _sonorus _et sa voix résonna à travers le stade.

- Merci à vous tous ! Mais avant tout, je voudrais dédier ma victoire à mon Sevy chéri qui m'a soutenu de tout son cœur durant de match.

Et il envoya un baiser du bout des lèvres vers la tribune des professeurs. MacGonagall rougit et Snape semblait être en train de chercher dans sa mémoire quelle était la potion qui pouvait le plus faire souffrir. Harry éclata de rire. Il était heureux.

**•• ∞ ••**

Ce soir-là, l'ensemble des Gryffondor prenait leur dîner dans un chahut monstrueux, trop heureux d'avoir gagné presque deux cents points d'avance au classement de la coupe de Quidditch. Après de longues négociations, Snape avait réussi à obtenir la permission d'enlever cette affreuse robe rouge. Assis à la table des professeurs, il fixait les rouges et or en ruminant sa vengeance.

« Les pendre ? Non, trop voyant. Les envoyer dans un autre monde ? Non, trop d'énergie. Les rendre tous impotents ? Hum, le monde sorcier manque d'enfants à ce qu'il paraît. Les mutiler sauvagement ? Non, trop de sang. Les humilier publiquement ? Il faudrait un plan pour ça. Ou alors une potion indétectable. Quelque chose que Dumbledore ne pourra pas me reprocher. Une indigestion collective ? Une farce de Peeves qui aurait dégénéré ? Et si j'allais voir le tiroir des objets dangereux confisqués ? Les imbéciles de rouquins ont forcément inventé un truc intéressant pour une vengeance collective. Oui, mais par quel moyen ? Si je soudoyais les elfes de maison ? »

- Severus ?

« Mais alors l'elfe au cache-théière serait un obstacle... »

- Severus ? répéta le directeur, l'air légèrement inquiet. Tout va bien ?

Le professeur de potion sortit de ses réflexions pour adresser un petit sourire cruel au directeur.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Albus, je maîtrise la situation.

•• ∞ ••

' Il sentait les longues mains de son professeur passer dans son dos, remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale et aller se perdre dans le creux de ses épaules. Il avait des doigts de pianiste qui appuyaient exactement comme il fallait. Snape lui massait la nuque, le plongeant dans un état d'hébétude bienheureuse. Une caresse sur son flanc le fit gémir de plaisir et les frottements du bassin du potioniste sur ses fesses faisaient jaillir des bouffées de chaleur dans ses reins. Les doigts délicats s'attaquèrent aux nœuds des épaules, les défaisant progressivement avec des pressions contrôlées. Les doigts remontèrent sur sa nuque pour se perdre dans les cheveux rebelles, massant le cuir chevelu.

Un gémissement rauque sorti de sa gorge sans sa permission.

Les mains d'or passèrent langoureusement sur le cuir chevelu pendant plusieurs minutes puis redescendirent le long de la colonne, titillant chaque vertèbre. Snape s'était levé et commença à masser son postérieur avec application, sans aucune gêne. Il descendit ensuite sur les cuisses dans un mouvement de va-et-vient, s'approchant dangereusement de ses parties intimes.

- Continue ! souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

Il sentait qu'il écartait les jambes, invitant les doigts à prolonger leur caresse. Il se cambra brusquement dans un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses bourses furent effleurées. Snape s'allongea à moitié sur lui et alla lui lécher le lobe de l'oreille. Il en profita pour lui murmurer :

- Tourne-toi Harry et je te procurerais plus de plaisir que tu n'as même jamais imaginé.

Harry piqua un fard à cette demande mais se tourna langoureusement vers son professeur. La chaleur de ses joues se répandit dans tout son corps lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux nus. Snape eut un sourire narquois. Ses mains fines reprirent leur douce caresse entre les jambes du brun. Harry avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser, il avait besoin de quelque chose, là maintenant, mais le regard de braise du maître des potions ne l'aidait pas beaucoup à réfléchir. Son bassin se tendait désespérément vers ses mains, cherchant la délivrance. Du bout de son sexe érigé coulaient les premières gouttes du plaisir.

Puis, sans aucun avertissement, Snape engloutit le membre de son partenaire. Harry hurla en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses mains agrippèrent le drap en faire pâlir les jointures et ses doigts de pied se crispèrent tous seuls. Le bruit de succion était affreusement érotique et le Gryffondor se sentit devenir encore plus dur. La langue de Snape tournait autour de son pénis alors que ses joues aspiraient le gland dans un étau jouissif. Ses mains avaient repris leur caresse sur ses cuisses, ses fesses, ses hanches, ses bourses, la base de son sexe. Et sa bouche le pompait, l'amenant sûrement vers l'orgasme le plus dévastateur de toute sa vie. Harry gémissait sans discontinuer à présent, encourageant son partenaire avec des « Oh Oui !», des « Plus fort !» et des « Plus vite !».

Le rythme accéléra encore et Harry sentit son bassin tressauter, à deux doigts de la délivrance. '

- Putain Harry ! Ta gueule ! hurla Ron en lui balançant son oreiller à la figure.

**•• ∞ ••**

- Ai-je déjà eu l'occasion de te dire que cette chemise te va à ravir ? demanda Harry d'un ton mondain.

- Potter...

- Quoi ? Tu me fais encore la tête pour cette séance d'essayage ? Pourtant, elles t'ont dégoté des trucs qui te vont super bien.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel.

- D'ailleurs, on va en profiter pour finir ton relooking aujourd'hui. De nouvelles manières en cours, des habits très seyants... Il ne manque plus qu'une bonne coupe de cheveux !

- Potter, vous n'êtes pas le premier à vouloir soigner mes cheveux. J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que leur aspect gras est dû aux vapeurs des potions, grogna le professeur.

Harry eut un petit rire et accéléra l'allure. Ils marchaient côte à côte sur le chemin menant à Pré-au-Lard. À cause de "circonstances exceptionnelles", Dumbledore avait accepté de les laisser partir au village une bonne heure avant les autres élèves. Cette délicatesse avait surpris Snape qui détestait les samedis à Pré-au-lard où la foule des étudiants se pressait comme des abeilles autour d'une ruche. Mais en voyant le gamin shooter dans un caillou sur le bas-côté, il finit par se demander si le Gryffondor n'avait tout simplement pas voulu abuser de ses privilèges.

Arrivés à l'entrée du village, Harry le prit par la main et l'entraîna dans une petite ruelle transversale. Snape se demanda comment il n'avait jamais remarqué ce salon de coiffure avec toutes les pancartes colorées qui en indiquaient l'entrée.

Une clochette tinta quand le Gryffondor poussa la porte avec enthousiasme et un homme d'une trentaine d'année accourut à leur rencontre. Son corps délié et ses membres fins soulignés par des habits cintrés, il semblait danser plutôt que marcher. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulaient sur ses épaules alors qu'il les regardait d'un air ébahi.

- Heu, bonjour, dit Harry qui se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise face au regard scrutateur du coiffeur. J'avais pris rendez-vous pour... continua-t-il tout en désignant son professeur de la main.

- Severus Snape ? demanda l'homme d'une voix où perçait l'espoir.

- Heu, ouais...

Un rugissement de triomphe le fit sursauter. En moins d'une seconde le blond l'avait happé dans une étreinte étouffante, lui planquant deux baisers sur les joues.

- Oh merci ! Merci ! hurla-t-il dans son oreille. Si vous saviez depuis combien de temps que j'attends ça ! Ses immondes cheveux gras sont une torture pour ma vue et vous m'offrez sa tête sur un plateau doré ! Depuis plus de cinq ans je le vois passer devant ma boutique avec ses algues sur la tête alors que j'ai la solution à son problème !

À ces mots, un souvenir revint brusquement en mémoire du professeur.

- C'est vous le malade qui avait voulu m'asperger la tête d'un liquide non identifié !

En réalité, quelques années auparavant, durant une sortie à Pré-au-Lard que Snape devait surveiller, le coiffeur avait surgi derrière lui et avait essayé de lui vaporiser sur le crâne un immonde liquide rose. Réflexes obligent, l'impertinent s'était retrouvé cloué au mur avec une baguette sous la gorge. Il avait fallu l'intervention du directeur pour que l'incident ne tourne pas au massacre, et une bonne heure d'explications pour convaincre le maître des potions que le coiffeur n'avait aucune mauvaise intention et avait juste manqué de tact.

- Liquide non identifié ? s'offusqua le blond. Sachez, monsieur, qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle potion révolutionnaire confectionnée par Helena Sazchikov, un maître des potions, pour les maîtres des potions ! Un incroyable shampoing qui repousse définitivement la graisse due aux vapeurs des potions, monsieur !

- Whaaa, c'est trop bien ça, Sevy ! Il faut absolument qu'on t'en achète ! s'exclama Harry, des étoiles plein les yeux.

- Je serai même prêt à vous en offrir un lot si cela peut débarrasser Poudlard d'une immondice pareille.

- Vous êtes trop sympa ! Et est-ce que vous pouvez lui faire une nouvelle coupe aussi ?

- Monsieur Potter, je suis ravi de faire des affaires avec vous !

Ils se serrèrent la main en échangeant un sourire lumineux et Severus Snape se retrouva traîné vers un lavabo. Il ne sut jamais si son imagination lui jouait des tours ou si le coiffeur n'avait cessé de ricaner d'un air diabolique.

Pendant que le crâne de l'ancien mangemort disparaissait sous une mousse d'un rose soutenu, Harry s'assit dans un des fauteuils rembourrés et saisit un magazine people. Le dernier numéro de Witch Mag était consacré au classement des sorciers les plus sexys de l'année. En guise d'introduction, la journaliste se lamentait sur la disparition de Gilderoy Lockart dans les sondages des sorciers sexys. Harry ricana. Bien fait pour lui.

La séance coiffure dura une bonne heure, entrecoupée de gloussements de la part du blond, de grognements de Severus et de commentaires de Harry sur son magazine – « Hé, Sevy, tu savais que ton filleul est classé dans le top 10 des sorciers les plus sexy ? Elle a bien grandi notre petite fouine préférée... », « Il paraît que le chanteur des Bizar Sister's est en cure de désintoxication côté moldu ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte, cacher sa honte comme ça... », « L'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead a signé une pétition pour que les uniformes de Quidditch soient adaptés aux formes féminines. Elles n'ont qu'à se mettre en maillot de bain si elles veulent déstabiliser leurs adversaires... » – .

Quand, enfin, le coiffeur retourna le fauteuil de la chauve-souris plus du tout graisseuse vers le miroir, le temps sembla se figer. Snape regardait son visage comme s'il appartenait à un autre. Ses cheveux raccourcis de quelques centimètres étaient veinés de mèches plus claires, rendant son teint bien moins maladif. Débarrassés de leur aspect gras, ils brillaient naturellement à la lumière. Les mèches encadrant le visages avaient étés dégradées, épousant gracieusement la forme de son visage, donnant à son nez un aspect bien moins imposant.

Le coiffeur écrasa une larme.

- Mon chef-d'œuvre, murmura-t-il à Harry. Merlin, je savais que sous ce visage fort peu sympathique se cachait un homme magnifique et affreusement sexy. Hum… surtout avec cette chemise...

Le Gryffondor le regarda, incrédule, alors que le blond dévorait Snape du regard.

- Je sais que c'est un peu impertinent mais… Vous savez s'il est libre ?

- Mais ça va pas, non ? siffla Harry en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

Le coiffeur leva les mains entre eux deux.

- Chasse-gardée, pardon ! Ça vous fera dix-huit gallions et trois mornilles.

Le Survivant s'empressa de payer et tira Snape hors du magasin alors que celui-ci était toujours en train de détailler son visage dans le miroir. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas compris grand chose de la scène précédente. Et puis, ça voulait dire quoi « chasse-gardée » ?

Ils se fondirent dans la foule des élèves qui étaient finalement arrivés au village et s'empressèrent de remonter l'avenue principale vers le château. Harry était plongé dans ses pensées, tirant toujours Snape par la manche, c'est pourquoi il ne remarqua pas que le professeur MacGonagall s'était arrêtée devant eux et manqua de lui rentrer de dedans.

- Oh Godric, Severus ? C'est bien vous ? demanda la directrice des Gryffondor qui semblait avoir vu un fantôme.

- Non, un Scroutt à pétard, grommela Harry suffisamment fort pour que seul Severus l'entende.

Snape hocha la tête.

- Je dois vous dire que cette coupe vous va à ravir, elle vous donne au moins dix ans de moins, continua la bonne femme en rougissant.

Elle commença à battre des cils dans sa direction, ce qui donnait, sur son visage ridé, un spectacle plutôt répugnant. Harry s'empressa d'éloigner Severus de là, laissant une MacGonagall rêveuse en plein milieu du chemin.

**•• ∞ ••**

La Grande Salle était encore plus bruyante qu'à l'accoutumée. En réalité, un seul sujet de conversation animait les tables (même celle des professeurs) : le changement de Severus Snape. Ce dernier n'avait pas retiré ses vêtements moldus et se tortillait légèrement sur son siège, profondément mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de sa nouvelle apparence. De nombreuses jeunes filles lui lançaient des regards énamourés et la professeur de métamorphose lui faisait du pied sous la table, accentuant encore son malaise.

Pansy Parkinson était en train d'écrire une lettre à toute allure qu'elle comptait envoyer à Witch Mag pour leur signaler qu'un nouveau concurrent venait de faire son entrée dans le top 10 des sorciers les plus sexys.

Harry, quand à lui, ne se sentait pas plus à l'aise que Snape, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Et voir Ginny Weasley et ses amies soupirer rêveusement en regardant Snape lui donnait des envies de meurtre. Snape était à lui d'abord ! Sans lui personne ne le regarderait comme ça, il en avait fait un homme nouveau !

Mais le clou du spectacle fut quand Sibylle Trewlaney entra dans la Grande Salle comme une furie, ses châles ondulant dans son sillage, en répandant une odeur d'encens à faire crever les asthmatiques. Courant vers la table des professeurs, elle replaça ses immenses lunettes sur son nez et s'exclama d'une voix suraiguë :

- Oh Morgane, je le savais ! Les astres ne peuvent mentir ! J'avais cru que mon troisième œil avait été momentanément aveuglé mais maintenant que je vous vois, mon cher Severus, je dois me rendre à l'évidence : la magnifique histoire d'amour qui vous est promise a débuté !

Et elle se jeta sur le professeur Snape avec la ferme intention de l'embrasser. Elle fut stoppée nette par deux _stupefix_, un venant du professeur de potions, qui affichait une mimique dégoûtée, et l'autre de la table des Gryffondor. Mais personne ne sut jamais qui l'avait vraiment lancé.

**•• ∞ ••**

" Snape regardait son visage comme s'il appartenait à un autre. Ses cheveux raccourcis de quelques centimètres étaient veinés de mèches plus claires, rendant son teint bien moins maladif. Débarrassés de leur aspect gras, ils brillaient naturellement à la lumière. Les mèches encadrant le visages avaient étés dégradées, épousant gracieusement la forme de son visage, donnant à son nez un aspect bien moins imposant.

Le coiffeur écrasa une larme.

- Mon chef-d'œuvre, murmura-t-il à Harry. Merlin, je savais que sous ce visage fort peu sympathique se cachait un homme magnifique et affreusement sexy. Hum… surtout avec cette chemise...

Le Gryffondor le regarda, incrédule, alors que le blond dévorait Snape du regard.

- Je sais que c'est un peu impertinent mais… Vous savez s'il est libre ?

- Même pas en rêve, cracha le Gryffondor. Vous ne voyez qu'il est à moi ? dit-il en montrant la chaine qu'il tenait.

Une chaîne aux maillons argentés reliée au collier que Snape portait. Celui-ci était assis sur le fauteuil, vêtu uniquement d'un petit short de cuir et d'un collier à piques, ses cheveux se balançant légèrement sous une brise invisible.

- Maître, gémit-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Harry tira sur la laisse et Severus tomba de son siège, se rattrapant avec les mains et les genoux.

- Bon chien, viens par là, ordonna Harry en se calant confortablement sur la banquette.

Le professeur de potions s'avança à quatre pattes, faisant délibérément rouler ses délicieuses petites fesses. La chaîne cliquetait alors qu'il se rapprochait dangereusement de sa cible. Ses yeux brûlaient d'un feu dévastateur et Harry se sentit bander rien qu'en croisant son regard.

Ils se faisaient face à présent, leurs respirations saccadées. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Severus lui embrassa le menton puis commença à lui lécher l'oreille tout en passant ses mains sous sa robe. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le Gryffondor enlève son premier vêtement. Severus lécha avec application le cou et les clavicules dévoilées. Soudainement, Harry agrippa ses cheveux et amena sa bouche à la bonne hauteur pour mordiller ses lèvres. Ces dernières s'entrouvrirent langoureusement et leurs langues se mêlèrent. Harry sentit à peine son pantalon et son boxer disparaître, trop occupé à passer ses mains dans les doux cheveux de son amant.

Le Serpentard posa un de ses genoux sur la banquette et, d'un mouvement de bassin, allongea le Gryffondor sous lui, leurs bouches toujours scellées.

Le manque d'air les força à se séparer. Les joues rouges, Harry caressait le visage de son "chien". Celui-ci allait à la rencontre de sa main, les joues rosées. C'était bon, c'était doux.

Severus se cala confortablement entre les jambes écartées de son maitre et commença à se frotter contre lui. La friction du cuir sur sa verge fit gémir Harry. Il lui attrapa les hanches et enclencha le même mouvement. Les dents joueuses de Severus mordillaient son lobe d'oreille.

- J'en veux plus, souffla le plus jeune.

Aussitôt, le maître des potions se redressa, faisant gémir Harry d'indignation. Sa langue rose s'amusa à tracer des chemins sur son bas-ventre, entrant et sortant de son nombril, suivant le plis de l'aine, passant lentement entre son sexe et ses testicules.

- Arrête de jouer, articula difficilement le Gryffondor en fusillant son amant du regard.

Celui-ci gloussa contre sa peau tendue et les vibrations qui en résultèrent envoyèrent une bouffée de chaleur dans les reins du plus jeune.

Snape lui releva délicatement les jambes et sa langue passa doucement sur son anus. Harry poussa un soupir d'extase. La langue passait et repassait entre ses fesses, lui faisant le même effet que lorsqu'il se masturbait. D'où il était il pouvait voir le postérieur de Snape, délicieusement moulé par le cuir, s'agiter d'avant en arrière comme si il se faisait pilonner par un amant invisible. Et putain, qu'est-ce qu'il était bandant comme ça !

Les premières gouttes du plaisir ruisselèrent sur sa hampe de chair. La caresse de la langue de lui suffisait plus. Ses mains se refermèrent sur la chaîne et il tira un coup sec, amenant la tête de son chien au niveau de son sexe.

- Lèche, ordonna-t-il d'une voix suintant la luxure.

Et Severus obéit, léchant le gland, passant sa langue sur le sexe gonflé, sur la fente d'où suintait le liquide séminal. Gémissant et ondulant, les yeux plissés par le plaisir, il ressemblait à une chienne en chaleur et c'est cette image qui fit jouir le Survivant dans un long cri de plaisir inarticulé. "

- Je vais le tuer, grommela Ron, la tête enfouie sous son oreiller, je vous jure que je vais le tuer !

**•• ∞ ••**

Ron s'affala dans le canapé, sous l'œil atterré de sa petite amie.

- Oh mon chéri, tu as des cernes immenses !

- Ben t'as qu'à remercier le pervers, là-bas, qui descend comme si de rien n'était… grommela-t-il en agitant la main vers les escaliers du dortoir.

- Désolée de te contredire mais c'est Harry qui descend, pas Dean ou Seamus.

Le rouquin roula des yeux et posa la tête sur les genoux d'Hermione.

- C'est justement ça le problème ! Harry est la créature la moins perverse du dortoir et, pourtant, ça fait quatre nuit de suite qu'il gémit des obscénités à faire rougir les satyres.

- Et les sorts de silence, tu connais pas ?

- Je ferais comme si l'ironie suintante de tes paroles ne m'avait pas atteint et je répondrais que, oui, ça fait aussi quatre jours que je lance des sorts de silence sur son lit.

La brune plissa les yeux tout en caressant les cheveux de son Gryffondor qui gémit de plaisir.

- Je ne doute pas de ta capacité à jeter des sorts mais … -

Je t'arrête tout de suite, Dean et Seamus ont aussi été de la partie, même si ça les faisait plus rire qu'autre chose.

Le rouge aux joues, Ron ne put pas avouer à sa moitié que les deux autres avaient refusé de l'aider parce qu'ils trouvaient la situation « délicieusement excitante ». Sauf que le sortilège de silence marchait très bien sur leur lit à _eux_.

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange dans cette affaire, déclara Hermione, perdue dans ses pensées. D'abord, on peut exclure le fait qu'il soit sous un quelconque sortilège érotique vu que Snape l'aurait détecté et annulé, vu que c'est son boulot. Ensuite, en admettant que tu aies lancé le sort convenablement, ce dont je ne doute pas vu qu'il est _vraiment _élémentaire (Ron grogna pour la forme), la seule solution logique pour que ce sort soit annulé serait que soit Harry l'annule lui-même ou soit son subconscient désire tellement qu'il soit entendu que...

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en plantant ses ongles dans le cuir chevelu de son petit-ami.

- Est-ce qu'il a prononcé quelque chose dans son sommeil ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant autour d'elle, vérifiant que le concerné ne les entende pas.

- Tu veux dire, autre chose que « Oh oui, encore, c'est trop bon, suce-moi, lèche-moi, fais-moi des vilaines choses » ? demanda le rouquin d'une voix dramatique.

- Ron !

- Retire tes ongles de là alors !

- Ah, pardon. Alors ?

- Ben non, je te jure que j'attends que ça, savoir qui le fait fantasmer à mort. Mais, en quatre jours, il a même pas laissé filtrer un indice. À croire qu'il baise un fantôme...

La jeune fille réfléchit quelques secondes puis reprit la parole.

- Tu crois qu'il garde encore le vieux calepin où il écrivait tous les trucs qui le perturbaient ?

- Je crois mais… Oh putain, Hermione tu es géniale !

Et il se leva, comme monté sur ressorts, toute fatigue oubliée, pour traîner sa petite-amie dans leur dortoir. Dean leur fit un commentaire salace auquel Ron répondit par un doigt d'honneur.

**•• ∞ ••**

Une dizaine de minutes après, Hermione redescendit dans la salle commune, faisant léviter derrière elle un Ron manifestement évanoui. « Trop d'émotions d'un coup » selon elle. Depuis ce jour, Dean et Seamus l'abordèrent avec un profond respect.

Parce qu'une fille qui pouvait épuiser son petit-ami au point de le faire tomber dans les pommes en moins d'un quart d'heure méritait leur vénération.

**•• ∞ ••**

Peu avant l'heure du dîner, profitant du fait que Harry ait eu besoin de soulager sa vessie, Ron et Hermione s'arrangèrent pour kidnapper le reste du dortoir Gryffondor mâle et le traîner dans une salle de classe vide. Là, la jeune fille leur exposa son plan lumineux. Il y eut évidemment des protestations horrifiées mais un seul argument suffit à tous les convaincre : « C'est pour le bonheur de Harry. ».

**•• ∞ ••**

Le soir même, c'est un Survivant passablement choqué qui débarqua dans les appartements du professeur Snape, armé de sa malle, son balai et son sac de cours.

- Potter, puis-je savoir ce que vous avez l'intention de faire, exactement ? demanda Snape en fusillant son élève du regard.

Ce dernier leva ses grands yeux mouillés vers lui et lui annonça, au bord des larmes :

- Ils m'ont jeté dehors...

Severus se retint de dire que cela ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié et préféra rester pragmatique.

- Et alors ? Je ne vois pas en quoi cela me concerne...

- Je peux rester chez toi, s'il te plaît ?

- C'est contraire au règlement, Potter, assena le professeur.

- Mais je n'ai nulle part où aller...

- Laissez tomber, et de toute façon je n'ai pas de place chez moi !

Snape croisa discrètement les doigts dans son dos. Avec un peu de chance, s'il se montrait suffisamment froid, le gamin ne penserait pas à lui ordonner de l'héberger.

Seulement, ces temps-ci, la chance ne semblait pas être du côté de Severus Snape puisqu'un parchemin jaillit de sa cheminée pour aller se déposer à ses pieds.

"J'ai demandé au château de créer une chambre supplémentaire pour Harry. Bonne cohabitation. Dumbledore."

En désespoir de cause, il demanda :

- Et pourquoi vos chers camarades ont-ils estimé que votre présence n'était plus requise dans votre dortoir ?

Le visage de Harry prit une teinte parfaitement accordée à la couleur de sa maison et baissa la tête. Sentant qu'il y avait là matière à se moquer, Snape se déplaça pour bloquer l'entrée de ses appartements.

- Dites-le moi et je tolérerai votre présence dans mon espace vital.

- Ils disent que mes revéroticsontrobruyan, marmonna Harry dont la rougeur avait désormais gagné ses oreilles.

- Pardon ? Demanda Snape avec un petit rire narquois.

- Ils disent que mes rêves érotiques sont trop bruyants, hurla presque le Gryffondor en forçant le passage. Je t'interdis d'en parler !

La première pensée du maître des potions fut qu'il avait mal calculé son moyen de chantage. La deuxième fut « Ah, ses rêves érotiques sont... Quoi ? ».

**•• ∞ ••**

Severus Snape enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Par les couilles de Merlin, pourquoi les murs étaient-ils si fins ?

- Haan… Haan… Encore...

C'était forcément un complot des Gryffondor et de Dumbledore pour se venger de tous les points qu'il leur avait retiré (aux Gryffondor, pas à au directeur).

- Oui ! Plus fort !

Et les elfes de maisons devaient être dans le coup aussi. Et sûrement les Poufsouffle et les Serdaigle.

- Haan... Plus... Plus vite...

Et les mangemorts en fuite.

- Oh ouiii !

Un gémissement de plus et il se chargeait de castrer ce bâtard. Pourquoi il n'allait pas batifoler avec cette fille ou ce garçon qui le faisait fantasmer plutôt que de lui casser les oreilles à lui, maître des potions frustré ?

- Putain, c'est trop bon !

Snape s'immobilisa, les yeux grand ouverts. La partie raisonnable de son cerveau lui hurlait de continuer à assassiner l'imbécile heureux dans ses pensées et la partie moins raisonnable...

Il jura en descendant sa main vers son entrejambe.

Il n'avait pas eu de rapport sexuel depuis des années et il pensait être devenu insensible à tout débordement hormonal. Seulement voilà, le môme avait envahi son espace vital et diffusé une ambiance aux testostérones qui nuisait à sa sérénité.

- Oui... Haan... Encore...

Le Gryffondor le couvait des yeux, l'avait rendu presque séduisant, l'avait maté sans s'en rendre compte pendant ce simulacre de retenue et lui, comme un imbécile, avait pensé que sa libido ne pourrait pas reprendre du service.

- Plus fort ! Plus vite !

Sa main faisait des va-et-vient rapides sur son sexe durci Les gémissements érotiques qui lui parvenaient l'excitaient affreusement. Ses yeux verts l'excitaient, son sourire narquois l'excitait. La manière qu'il avait de croiser les jambes lorsqu'il se moquait de lui, la manie qu'il avait de le rabrouer constamment, ses joues rouges lorsqu'il l'avait vu nu, son visage honteux lorsqu'il s'était imposé chez lui, ses lèvres pleines qui lui crachaient des ordres auxquels il ne pouvait pas désobéir, tout cela l'excitait. Un cri de jouissance parvint à ses oreilles et il éjacula dans un râle.

- Severuuus...

**•• ∞ ••**

Le lendemain matin, Severus Snape était attablé devant la Gazette du Sorcier et une tasse de café serré lorsque Harry Potter sortit de sa chambre, les cheveux encore humides et portant ses habits de la veille relativement froissés.

- Ben dites donc, vous y prenez goût à vous habiller en moldu, s'exclama-t-il en détaillant la chemise et le pantalon noir que portait le maître des potions.

Ce dernier releva le journal pour cacher sa figure dans un grognement désapprobateur.

- Vous vous êtes levé de mauvais poil ce matin ?

Comme le concerné ne répondait pas, Harry s'avança à pas feutrés et arracha la Gazette avec un grand « Bouh ! ». Il remarqua immédiatement les pommettes roses, les cernes immenses et le regard fuyant.

- Ah merde ! Vous avez entendu quelque chose ? dit le Gryffondor d'une voix catastrophée.

Snape posa les mains à plats sur ses cuisses et fit un effort pour regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

- Écoutez, Potter, j'ai l'âge d'être votre père et je suis un professeur ici. Ce que vous envisagez...

- Je suis vraiment désolé, le coupa Harry, les copains de dortoir m'avaient prévenu mais je n'avais pas réalisé.

- Heureux de vous voir devenir raisonnable.

- Je suis conscient que vous n'avez pas eu de relations depuis longtemps et que c'est un peu précipité pour vous mais...

- Non Potter, je vous interdis de l'envisager !

- Les sorts de silence ne tiennent pas, peut-être que vous avez la solution avec une potion ?

Snape cligna des yeux, interrompant sa recherche d'oppositions.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ben les copains m'ont dit que les sorts de silence ne tenaient pas alors, si vous ne voulez pas que ça perturbe votre sommeil... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas du tout pensé que ça pourrait vous gêner mais, c'est vrai que les rêves érotiques d'un ado en pleine crise d'hormones ça ne doit pas être très drôle quand on n'a pas eu de relation depuis un bout de temps alors je serais vraiment heureux si vous aviez une potion pour ça. Heu... Je suis pas sûr d'avoir été clair...

L'ancien mangemort passa une main sur son visage et leva l'autre entre lui et Harry.

- Attendez deux petites secondes. La seule chose dont vous vous souciez c'est de ne pas perturber mon sommeil ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé et...

- Ça va, ça va.

Snape prit une grande inspiration.

- Mais vous n'avez rien d'autre à me dire ?

- Je devrais ? demanda le Gryffondor d'une petite voix après avoir cherché pendant une bonne minute.

- Vous avez pourtant été explicite dans votre rêve !

- Ah ça... marmonna Harry en passant la main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés. En fait, je ne me rappelle jamais de mes rêves. C'est bête, hein ?

**•• ∞ ••**

Harry souffla bruyamment pour s'empêcher de hurler lorsque la pile de livre sous laquelle il fouillait s'écroula lamentablement, écrasant sa main au passage.

- Putain de bordel de merde ! jura-t-il entre ses dents. J'étais sûr que j'avais encore une bouteille d'encre quelque part. Si Ron me l'a encore piquée je l'écorche vif !

Plié en deux, il était en train de fouiller dans sa malle pour trouver de quoi terminer son devoir de métamorphose. Il ne lui restait qu'une dizaine de lignes à écrire et il allait devoir remettre ça à demain à cause d'un sale roux qui pensait que sa malle était sa réserve personnelle.

Un peu énervé, il balança tout ce qu'il avait sorti dans sa recherche infructueuse dans sa malle. Une certaine boîte, enveloppé d'un nœud rouge retint cependant son attention. Le cadeau de Seamus.

Le soir où ses camarades l'avaient viré du dortoir, Seamus l'avait rattrapé dans le couloir avec cette boite et un sourire triomphant. « Tiens, Harry, c'est notre cadeau de départ à Dean et à moi. » avait-il dit avec un sourire lubrique. « C'est mon préféré mais depuis que je suis en couple on utilise d'autres accessoires. » Il avait eu un haussement de sourcils suggestifs et Harry se souvenait avoir regardé le paquet avec une certaine appréhension.

« Au fait, je l'avais appelé Wilfrid » avait-il ajouté avant de s'enfuir en courant. Harry avait simplement fourré la boîte dans ses affaires avec l'idée de l'ouvrir plus tard, au calme et sans témoin.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa porte. Snape était dans son bureau et corrigeait des copies. Vu comme il râlait tout à l'heure, il en avait encore pour un bout de temps.

D'un geste rapide, il défit le nœud et ouvrir le paquet. À l'intérieur se trouvait un objet que Harry n'avait jamais vu autrement que dans les publicités des livres cochons de Ron. Long d'une quinzaine de centimètres, noir comme le charbon, une forme assez équivoque. Il manqua de s'étrangler. Seamus lui avait offert un gode.

_Oh. Mon. Dieu._

Il referma précipitaient la boîte et l'enfouit sous plusieurs pulls au fond de sa malle. Essayant de ne plus y penser, il retourna à ses devoirs où il s'acharna sur sa plume pour obtenir les dernières phrases qui lui manquaient. MacGonagall allait encore le sermonner sur la qualité de son écriture mais il s'en fichait un peu maintenant.

Une bonne heure plus tard, il sortit de la douche, mit son pyjama et s'adossa à son oreiller pour lire un bouquin d'aventure. D'où il était, il avait sa malle en plein dans son champ de vision.

Dean et Seamus étaient en couple depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se soit fait à l'idée qu'être homosexuel n'était pas une tare, contrairement à ce que lui avaient raconté les Dursley, et il les avaient suffisamment entendu raconter leurs expériences sexuelles pour savoir qu'un homme pouvait ressentir du plaisir en ayant un... truc dans... l'anus. Le jour où ils lui avaient annoncé qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Harry les avaient regardé avec incompréhension. Il avait fallu plusieurs discutions "entre mecs" pour que Harry en apprenne plus sur le sexe gay. Selon Seamus c'était bien meilleur que de se taper une fille.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes, pesant le pour et le contre, puis son esprit Gryffondor prit le pas sur son côté vertueux et il reposa son livre pour prendre la boîte.

Il lança plusieurs sortilèges de silence et d'intimité sur la porte avant d'enlever son pantalon de pyjama. Il s'allongea sur le dos et écarta les jambes. Il frissonnait. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était de froid ou d'appréhension.

Le gode lui paraissait énorme et quand il passa un doigt entre ses fesses il pensa que Seamus s'était bien foutu de sa gueule. Comment quelque chose pouvait rentrer dans un trou aussi petit ? Il faudrait l'agrandir avec la magie !

Brusquement, une flopée d'images floues se rappela à lui. Bien sûr qu'il fallait l'agrandir, avec des doigts ou une langue. Entre ses doigts, le godemiché vibra doucement, à présent recouvert d'un substance transparente et glissante. Harry le glissa doucement entre ses fesses avec un mélange de honte et d'excitation. L'accessoire rentra dans son anus sans douleur, l'épaisseur s'adaptant automatiquement. Le Gryffondor commença à faire de lents va-et-vient, cherchant le plaisir. Il ne ressentait pour l'instant que la sensation dérangeante d'avoir quelque chose en trop dans son corps puis, peu à peu, une douce chaleur commença à s'installer. Pas un plaisir brut, mais plutôt comme quand il laissait tendrement courir sa main sur son sexe. Il ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensation.

Puis, sans prévenir, le gode lui échappa des mains pour commencer ses propres va-et-vient plus rapides. Harry eut un mouvement de panique puis il se dit que Seamus ne lui aurait jamais offert quelque chose de dangereux et laissa l'objet faire. À moitié adossé contre son oreiller, il voyait le gode entrer et sortir de son anus à un rythme plutôt rapide et il trouva cela assez excitant. Son sexe semblait être d'accord avec lui puisqu'il se réveillait peu à peu. Les frictions de la peau sensible de son anus l'excitaient à présent, envoyaient des bouffées de chaleur dans ses reins.

Alors qu'il tendait la main pour commencer à se masturber en rythme, le godemiché passa à la vitesse supérieure et entra plus profond à l'intérieur de lui tout en gonflant pour retrouver sa taille initiale. Harry gémit de plaisir. Et le gode trouva sa prostate. Harry hurla de plaisir. C'était encore mieux qu'un orgasme, il avait l'impression que des décharges de plaisir avaient parcouru son corps de ses cheveux jusqu'à ses orteils. Et encore, et encore.

**•• ∞ ••**

Un dernier trait d'encre rouge barra la copie avant que Snape se sente satisfait. Il avait été particulièrement efficace ce soir et il jubilait d'avance de voir la tête de ses élèves lorsqu'il allait leur rendre les copies le lendemain. Depuis qu'il ne les insultait plus, il devait trouver un moyen d'épancher son côté sadique et voir les élèves blanchir lorsqu'il posait le tas de copies sur son bureau était quand même la meilleur partie du boulot d'enseignant.

Il rangea un peu son bureau et appela un elfe de maison pour qu'on lui livre une tasse de thé dans le salon. Seulement, lorsqu'il se rendit à son tour dans le salon, il se rendit compte que la tasse ne risquait pas de s'ennuyer puisqu'elle côtoyait une dizaine de parchemins froissé, des livres, des verres vides et des miettes de pain. Sur le canapé s'amoncelait des pulls et des robes, le fauteuil disparaissait sous les protections et les robes de Quidditch. Et, pire que tout, une paire de chaussette avait pour ambition de recréer à elle seule l'odeur des vestiaires après un match.

- Potter... gronda Snape en pulvérisant les pauvres chaussettes du regard.

Il traversa la pièce comme une furie et ouvrit la porte de la chambre du gamin avec une telle violence qu'elle rebondit sur le mur.

- Vous allez immédiatement me ranger ce foutoi... hurla-t-il rouge de rage.

Son cerveau se déconnecta avant d'avoir pu finir sa phrase. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du morceau de plastique qui s'enfonçait dans le cul du Survivant.

La tête rejetée en arrière, une main masturbant furieusement son sexe et l'autre caressant son téton gauche, il ne semblait même pas s'être rendu compte que quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre. Il gémissait de plaisir au rythme que lui donnait le gode, ses hanches allaient à la rencontre de l'accessoire dans un froissement de draps hautement érotique. Et avant même que l'ancien espion ait pu reconnecter ses neurones, Harry darda sur lui un regard brûlant et jouit dans un souffle.

Severus s'empressa de refermer la porte et s'y adossa. _Bordel de merde, c'était quoi ça ?_

Les genoux flageolants, il essayait de retrouver ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit distinctement Potter se lever de son lit. Il s'enfuit dans sa propre chambre sans demander son reste.

**•• ∞ ••**

Ce soir-là, aucun des deux sorciers ne sortit de sa chambre. Un silence de plomb planait sur les appartements tandis qu'ils étaient occupé, chacun dans leur coin, à remuer leurs sombres pensées. Harry s'interrogea longuement sur ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Snape était entré dans la pièce et Snape prit autant de temps à se demander depuis quand il avait arrêté de considérer le Gryffondor comme un affreux gamin avec une grosse tête sans rien dedans. C'est dans cette ambiance des plus pesantes que l'elfe de maison chargé de faire le ménage quotidien transplana. On dit maintenant qu'il est soigné à Sainte-Mangouste pour dépression grave due à une trop forte exposition aux ondes négatives. Le pauvre.

**•• ∞ ••**

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures et Snape se retournait dans son lit, reproduisant le même schéma que Harry quelques nuits plus tôt. Les gémissements avaient commencé depuis peu de temps. Sauf que cette fois, Severus percevait des supplications au lieu de halètements excités.

Un sanglot étouffé perça le silence, suivit d'une ultime supplication :

- Severus, ne t'en va pas...

Snape se redressa dans son lit, retenant son souffle. Cette histoire allait mal se terminer, il le sentait.

Quelques minutes passèrent, uniquement troublées par le bruissement des draps dans la chambre de Harry, puis sa voix retentit de nouveau :

- S'il te plaît, Severus, embrasse-moi...

Avant même de réaliser que les mots lui étaient destinés, il sentit sa main repousser les draps et ses pieds se poser par terre. Nu comme au jour de sa naissance, il traversa le couloir et poussa la porte de l'autre chambre. Harry était entortillé dans ses draps, le front brillant de sueur et les joues maculées de larmes. Cette vision lui coupa immédiatement l'envie d'assassiner le Gryffondor pour l'avoir forcé à quitter son lit.

Snape s'assit sur le bord du matelas et il sentit Harry se tendre dans sa direction. Il essuya les traces de larmes sur ses joues et embrassa tendrement ses lèvres. A ce moment-là, le brun ouvrit des yeux encore voilés de sommeil et agrippa à sa nuque dans une faible étreinte.

- Ne me quitte plus jamais, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque à l'oreille du maître des potions.

Et il ferma de nouveau ses paupières pour replonger dans un sommeil paisible.

Le dos complètement tordu et le visage maintenu à quelques centimètres de celui de son colocataire, Snape se dit qu'il était manifestement trop vieux pour aller réconforter des gamins qui faisaient des cauchemars. Oh, il l'avait fait dans ses premières années de directeur de Serpentard, il était fréquent que les premières années dorment mal les premières semaines à Poudlard. Mais, par Merlin et Morgane, aucun de ses élèves ne l'avait jamais retenu dans une position aussi inconfortable !

Soupirant à fendre l'âme, Snape se tortilla pour passer son bassin sous les couvertures. La seule manière pour lui de finir sa nuit serait donc de dormir avec Potter. De dormir collé à un Potter presque nu. De respirer son odeur excitante toute la nuit.

Il se gifla mentalement. La situation était loin d'être simple. Que Potter fantasme sur lui sans s'en rendre compte, il pouvait l'admettre. Que_ lui _fantasme sur Potter, malgré le fait qu'il était la copie conforme de James l'Affreux, il pouvait le concevoir, après tout, il avait déjà couché avec des hommes juste pour le sexe. Mais que cet imbécile heureux éprouve des sentiments tendres envers lui, là ça changeait la donne.

Le corps de Harry était chaud contre le sien et Severus tomba dans une douce léthargie. Il ferma les yeux en se disant qu'il y réfléchirait plus tard.

**•• ∞ ••**

Il fut de nouveau réveillé par des gémissements lubriques. Snape prit conscience qu'il était dans un sacré pétrin lorsqu'il sentit la verge durcie contre sa cuisse et vit les lèvres rouges entrouvertes à moins de dix centimètres des siennes. Le vicieux Gryffondor avait profité de la nuit pour se coller encore plus à lui. _Ce gamin est une machine à hormones !_ jura-t-il mentalement en essayant de se dégager. Ce n'est que quand les gémissement s'intensifièrent qu'il se rendit compte que, dans sa tentative de fuite, il frottait sa cuisse contre la virilité de Harry et que celui-ci semblait apprécier.

- Haan, oui... Encore...

Et le voilà qui commençait à se frotter de lui-même contre sa cuisse ! Bien malgré lui, Severus sentir son sexe se réveiller aussi.

- Oh ouiii ! Mets-les avec !

_Mais de quoi est-il en train de rêver ?_ se demanda le Serpentard, incapable d'imaginer dans quelle situation Harry pouvait gémir langoureusement une telle phrase. Il sortit son bras de sous les draps et ouvrit une des paupières du Survivant. L'œil qui roulait dans son orbite sans le fixer lui assura que le gamin rêvait bien. Sans aucune hésitation, l'ancien mangemort murmura un_ legilimens _et plongea dans le rêve qui n'était pas le sien.

" Harry était allongé sur son lit, entièrement nu et les poignets attachés au montant. La tête rejetée en arrière il haletait fortement tandis qu'entre ses jambes écartées au maximum un morceau de plastique sombre le pilonnait en rythme. Jusque là ça ressemblait assez à ce que Snape avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée. La nouveauté consistait en un double de lui-même, également nu, à genoux entre les jambes de Harry et qui avait entreprit de glisser deux doigts dans son anus en plus du godemiché. D'une main il effectuait des poussées irrégulières sur l'accessoire et de l'autre il tournait dans le cul du plus jeune qui commença à hurler de bonheur.

- Alors, monsieur Potter, n'est-ce pas plus agréable comme cela ? dit son double d'une voix narquoise.

Harry semblait incapable de répondre, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir et les deux Snape eurent un sourire moqueur. Puis, soudainement, le Snape dévêtu sortit le gode d'un coup sec avant de le balancer dans la chambre. A la place, il introduisit quatre de ses doigts. Harry hurla de plaisir et tendit son bassin désespérément vers son bourreau, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses liens. Quelques gouttes de liquide séminal coulèrent de sa hampe gorgée de sang.

- Je vais te faire jouir, Harry, juste en utilisant mes mains, lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille, ces mains que tu aimes tant...

Snape (le vrai cette fois) se demanda brièvement s'il était possible de bander dans l'esprit d'un autre. Un coup d'œil en bas le convainquit que oui.

- Sev, gémit Harry, c'est trop... bon ! Je... Je vais...

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase puisque le Snape de son rêve saisit la base de son sexe pour l'empêcher de jouir.

- Hum, finalement, je préfère te voir comme ça.

- Je t'en supplie ! Laisse-moi...

- Hurle pour moi, Harry.

- SEV ! PREND MOI MAINTENANT !

Snape fut brutalement éjecté du rêve et se retrouva, haletant, le sexe douloureux, dans le lit de celui qui lui avait ordonné de lui faire l'amour. Il rejeta les draps et se défit légèrement de l'étreinte de Harry pour l'allonger sur le dos. Il était tellement excité qu'il était fort probable que, même sans un ordre, il aurait fait subir au petit brun les pires outrages.

Il arracha le bas de pyjama du brun puis se glissa entre ses jambes et introduit deux doigts dans l'anus du Gryffondor. Ce dernier était déjà tellement étiré que Snape suspecta la magie de se mêler à ses rêves érotiques. Il était certain que s'il rajoutait deux doigts, comme son alter-ego, ceux-ci rentreraient comme dans du beurre.

Harry ondulait sous lui, frottant son torse et son sexe contre sa peau de la plus obscène des façons. Snape l'embrassa dans le cou et le pénétra en douceur. Il commençait de lents va-et-vient quand Harry poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Enfin… l'entendit-il murmurer et il releva brutalement la tête pour tomber sous la coupe de deux émeraudes voilées par le plaisir.

Le maître des potions n'avait aucune idée de si Harry était encore dans son rêve ou s'il était parfaitement conscient de coucher avec un professeur. Mais lorsque des jambes fines vinrent entourer sa taille et que des bras migrèrent vers son dos pour planter leurs ongles dans sa chair il n'eut plus aucun doute.

**•• ∞ ••**

Harry enfouit plus profondément sa figure dans son oreiller et poussa un léger soupir de béatitude. Si ses calculs étaient bons, le dimanche venait juste de commencer et il n'avait aucune raison valable pour quitter son lit. C'était ce qu'il préférait dans le week-end : rester au chaud sous sa couette. Il inspira profondément et sourit. L'odeur de son rêve était encore là.

C'est plus ou moins à ce moment-là que ses pensées s'éclaircirent un peu et qu'il se rendit compte que plusieurs choses clochaient en plus de sa vessie pleine. Premièrement, il était nu. Deuxièmement, il n'était pas seul. Troisièmement, ce qui lui chatouillait le nez n'était pas ses cheveux à lui. Et quatrièmement, son cul lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il mit de côté le problème de sa vessie et de sa nudité pour se concentrer sur le fait qu'il sentait de la peau humaine contre son bras gauche et ses deux jambes. Un homme plus grand que lui au premier toucher, avec la peau douce, quelques poils sur le torse et des cheveux assez long pour lui faire froncer le nez. Il se dit qu'ouvrir les yeux lui permettrait de savoir au lieu de spéculer inutilement mais il était tellement bien... Non, rectification, il avait toujours atrocement mal aux fesses.

Au prix d'un effort titanesque, il glissa une main sous la couverture pour aller tâter le terrain et grimaça. Son postérieur était aussi douleur que s'il avait fait un marathon en balai et, en plus, un liquide séché maculait l'intérieur de ses cuisses et ses fesses comme si...

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et rencontra ceux d'un Snape au visage détendu. Tous les souvenirs de cette nuit lui revinrent dans la figure avec la force d'un boomerang.

- Bonjour Harry, bien dormi ? ronronna Snape en lui caressant la joue d'un geste affectueux.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Snape ? demanda Harry après être resté interdit un moment.

- Mais enfin mon ange, c'est moi, ton Sevy adoré...

- Ok, si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle, vous êtes vraiment flippant là, on dirait qu'on vous a lavé le cerveau !

Pour toute réponse, le maître des potions l'embrassa légèrement sur les lèvres.

- Oh merde ! gémit Harry. C'est quand je t'ai demandé d'être gentil ? C'est ça ta conception de la gentillesse ?

Snape hocha la tête et le récompensa d'un autre baiser.

- Et je t'ai dit que je t'aimais ?

Une autre baiser.

- Et je t'ai demandé de ne jamais me laisser ?

Encore.

- Et tu m'as répondu que tu acceptais de considérer la chose parce que j'avais des arguments très persuasifs ?

Un autre.

- Et je t'ai dis que j'avais jamais autant pris mon pied ? rajouta-t-il d'une voix désespérée.

Snape lui roula un patin qui l'empêcha de respirer pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Ok ! Ok ! Attends deux secondes.

Harry se leva, enfila une robe qui traînait par terre à la va-vite. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte et se retourna vers son professeur qui avait repoussé les draps à ces pieds, exposant sa nudité, et le regardait avec des yeux de chien battu pour qu'il retourne au lit.

- Arrête d'obéir à tous les ordres que je t'ai donné cette nuit, ordonna le Gryffondor d'une voix claire.

Malgré sa vitesse de fuite supersonique, il ne put manquer le rugissement de fureur qui monta de sa chambre.

- POTTER !

**•• ∞ ••**

Ce matin-là, avant même s'être brossé la barbe, Dumbledore était dans son bureau, son phénix sur l'épaule, et décachetait une lettre sur laquelle était inscrit « Testament de Severus Snape ».

- Alala, ils forment vraiment un très beau couple, tu ne trouves pas Fumseck ? demanda-t-il gaiement à son oiseau.

Ce dernier émit un cri appréciateur et ils ricanèrent comme des vieilles commères sur un banc.

**•• The End ••**

En espérant que vous avez apprécié \o/

Pour mon prochain (hypothétique) OS, vous avez une préférence pour le couple (à part DM/HP et SS/HP) ?

**Edit du 6 juillet :** Finalement, suite à la pression des lecteurs(trices), je vais faire un épilogue. Il se deroulera environ un an, un mois et un jour après l'annonce de Harry. Je vous laisse très bien imaginer ce qui va se dérouler...


	3. Promotion spéciale, 3 pour le prix de 2

**Titre:** Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique

**Genre** **: **Humour/Romance/Slash

**Rating** **: **NC-17 (et oui, j'ai fait une rechute...)

**Pairing** **:** Harry/Severus

**Disclaimer** **: **J. K. Rowling

**Bêta Lectrice : **Chaussette

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà mes cocos, l**e dernier volet de cette saga**. Au départ ça devait être un épilogue mais finalement, comme ça n'a pas une tronche d'épilogue, ce sera un troisième chapitre.

Encore une fois, **je recommande les bassines** et je convie les gens qui ont une vision très bornée des préliminaires et du **sexe SM** à se barrer en courant et en hurlant au diable (_note de la bêta : hmm... intéressant le diable avec le SM – bave devant supra vision de Severus en cuir rouge et noir court avec de petites cornes sur la tête..._)

Merci à **tous ceux qui m'ont motivé** pour écrire cette suite parce que c'était vraiment pas gagné... Je vous aime tous !

* * *

><p><strong>Au nom de la reconnaissance du monde magique<strong>

Ou

Comment Severus Snape se rendit compte qu'il ne porterait jamais la culotte dans son couple

* * *

><p><span>Un an, un mois et un jour après le début de cette histoire <span>:

Épuisé, Harry s'affala contre le mur du couloir et adressa un signe de la main au tableau en face de lui.

- Salut Brandsbury, tu me laisses entrer s'il te plaît ?

- Mais voyons, très cher, nous savons tous les deux que je ne puis laisser entrer uniquement les personnes détenant le mot de passe ! s'exclama le sorcier ventripotent en agitant sa fiole grise.

Le brun poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, fouillant dans sa mémoire.

- Amortentia ?

- Non.

- Felix Felicis ?

- Que nenni.

- Allez, c'était les deux mots de passe de cette semaine !

- Désolé de vous décevoir mon cher, mais mon vénéré maître a accepté de me laisser parler à Salazar Serpentard en personne en échange d'un nouveau mot de passe, dit le personnage en gonflant le torse.

- Merlin, les Serpentard sont décidément facilement corruptibles... Veritaserum ?

- Toujours pas mon jeune ami !

- Allez, Brandsbury, supplia le jeune homme, je suis crevé et j'aimerais vraiment m'affaler autre part que dans ce couloir malpropre !

- Mais vous n'avez pas le mot de passe !

- Merde, tu sais bien que j'ai le phénix alors pourquoi tu m'emmerdes encore ? ragea Harry en fusillant le portrait du regard.

Ce dernier aborda un air outré et prit une grand respiration pour commencer une de ses tirades à propos de la grossièreté des jeunes de nos jours.

Harry jura et enleva son gant droit pour mettre en évidence le tatouage de phénix sur son poignet.

- Voilà ! Content ?

Et avant que le portrait ne dise quoi que ce soit, il saisit la bordure du cadre et tira dessus pour dévoiler l'entrée des appartements du maître des potions.

•• ∞ ••

Severus Snape tapotait la table de ses doigts fins, le regard ancré sur les aiguilles de l'horloge magique. Il était dix heures passées et Harry n'était toujours pas là. Le repas était prêt depuis plus de deux heures, conservé chaud grâce à un charme des elfes, et toutes les copies de ses élèves attendaient sagement sur son bureau, rangées par classe et par note.

Voyant que l'ex-Gryffondor n'était toujours pas arrivé, il avait rangé son bureau, mis de l'ordre dans ses papiers, testé toutes ses plumes et encriers pour vérifier que l'un d'eux n'était pas défectueux. Et à neuf heures et demi, il s'était assis à sa place et avait attendu comme le bon petit-ami qu'il devait être.

Ce qui était sûr, c'est que la relation qu'il entretenait avec le "Sauveur" était vraiment atypique. À commencer par leur mise en couple. Severus se rappelait comme si c'était hier le matin où il s'était réveillé dans le lit de Harry, encore transpirant de la nuit de folie qu'ils avaient partagée. Il se souvenait exactement comme il baignait dans le bonheur à la vue de sa figure encore barrée par les plis de l'oreiller. Il pouvait détailler avec précision le moment où le gamin s'était barré en courant, emportant sa félicité avec lui et comment il s'était senti trahi d'abord, et seul ensuite. Il n'avait pas quitté ses appartements de la journée, réfléchissant à tout ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, sous l'impulsion du sortilège, et ce qu'il avait réellement pensé. Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il éprouvait une grande tendresse pour le gamin et, quand celui-ci était venu s'excuser, il lui avait avoué à demi-mots qu'il n'était pas franchement contre une telle relation. Harry lui avait sauté au cou et ils avaient fini la soirée dans le lit du professeur.

Le Gryffondor envahissant s'était définitivement installé dans ses appartements et ils avaient entamé une nouvelle cohabitation. Au début, ils étaient comme deux poissons dans l'eau, dès qu'une dispute commençait, l'un ou l'autre se déshabillait et, quelques heures après, ils n'avaient plus aucune idée du sujet de la querelle. Puis Harry s'était un peu relâché et Severus s'était souvent retrouvé bâillonné par ses paroles ou à lui servir d'elfe de maison.

Un soir il avait explosé, menaçant Harry de sa baguette et l'abreuvant d'insultes avilissantes. Cela aurait pu dégénérer en pugilat mais le brun lui avait seulement donné deux ordres : « Arrête ça ! » et « Lâche cette baguette, merde ! ». Et Severus s'était enfui.

Pendant deux mois Harry l'avait cherché sans relâche, passant ses week-end à arpenter l'Angleterre à l'affut d'un indice qui pourrait le conduire à son amant. Severus, de son côté, avait passé deux mois de vacances dans une petite maison de campagne à une centaine de kilomètres au nord de Londres, à l'abri de tous les ordres que son maître pouvait lui donner.

C'est finalement un article de journal qui l'avait convaincu de revenir à Poudlard. Un interview du Sauveur qui présentait des excuses au professeur Snape, admettait avoir « abusé du serment d'allégeance » et s'engageait à le traiter dorénavant comme « le héros qu'il est vraiment ». Suivaient dans l'article un rappel du rôle de Snape durant la guerre contre Voldemort et quelques mots de différents élèves qui regrettaient son départ « parce que c'était devenu un super prof ! ».

Après son retour triomphant à l'école de sorcellerie et une nuit de sexe dont il se souviendrait toute sa vie (au cours de laquelle Harry lui avait montré toutes les techniques qu'il avait apprises des récits de ses camarades de dortoir), les deux amants avaient signé un contrat magique qui rendait une bonne partie de son libre-arbitre à Severus : il n'avait plus à obéir aux ordres de la vie courante et pouvait résister aux autres s'il le voulait suffisamment fort. En échange, le Gryffondor gardait la totale maîtrise de leurs ébats sexuels, Severus n'ayant que le droit de refuser une partie de jambes en l'air si la situation ne s'y prêtait pas ou une pratique dangereuse ou douloureuse.

En juin, Harry Potter avait passé ses ASPICS après un mois de révisions intenses sous la tutelle d'Hermione et de son amant qui refusait toute partie de jambes en l'air tant qu'il n'avait pas fini son travail, invoquant le clause "Situation qui ne s'y prête pas".

Une fois son diplôme obtenu, ils avaient passé de longues soirées d'été à discuter de son avenir et Harry lui avait avoué vouloir fuir la violence et la mort, estimant avoir été assez traumatisé pour le reste de sa vie. Ils avaient reçu des lettres de ses amis, Ron s'était inscrit à l'académie des Aurors et Hermione avait entamé des études pour être avocate, Neville avait rejoint une école de botanique aux Etats-Unis et Dean et Seamus avaient ouvert un bar gay dans le Londres sorcier (des invitations à la soirée d'ouverture avaient été jointes à la lettre, montrant ainsi que leur relation n'était pas si secrète que ça). Harry leur avait renvoyé "Wilfrid" avec un petit nœud rouge.

Finalement, l'ex-Gryffondor avait décidé de ne pas poursuivre ses études et avait entreprit d'investir l'argent de son héritage dans diverses associations comme Sainte Mangouste, les orphelinats et les centres d'accueil. Il avait créé une bourse pour les personnes ayant besoin d'argent pour se reconstruire après la guerre, que ce soit les commerçants, les particuliers ou les organismes. Ce « passe-temps » lui servait maintenant de travail officiel vu qu'il avait sous-estimé le nombre de personnes qui ne cracheraient pas sur un peu d'argent gratuit. Il avait maintenant une agence avec une dizaine d'employés qui géraient les demandes et s'était associé avec une agence de détectives montée par Théodore Nott pour enquêter sur le bien-fondé des demandes.

Il n'avait, par contre, jamais acheté de maison à lui, alternant des nuits au boulot, chez ses amis et son amant. Il lui avait révélé ne pas se sentir à l'aise tout seul. Severus avait délibérément occulté le sous-entendu, préférant que le brun lui demande directement d'emménager chez lui. Ce qui, vu leur fierté à tous les deux, n'était pas près d'arriver.

Ce soir, comme tous les samedis, ils étaient censés manger ensemble puis peut-être sortir quelque part vu que le professeur n'avait pas de retenues programmées. Enfin, si cet imbécile de Survivant daignait se montrer.

Alors que le professeur de potions envisageait sérieusement la possibilité de renvoyer le dîner aux cuisines et d'aller se coucher, le portrait coulissa enfin, dévoilant un Survivant aux yeux cernés et aux cheveux en bataille mais abordant un sourire lumineux.

- Désolé Sevy mais le portrait m'a retenu dans le couloir !

- Bien sûr, grogna Snape, il vous a retenu durant... deux heures ?

Le jeune homme lui offrit un pauvre sourire et contourna la table pour s'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui ravir tendrement les lèvres.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, on a eu une urgence de dernière minute au bureau, un nouveau Mondingus Fletcher. Du coup, j'ai dû contacter Théo pour qu'on décide d'un plan pour le coincer. Ça nous a pris plus de temps que prévu.

Snape leva les yeux au ciel devant la mimique de chiot battu que lui fit son amant et fit un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il était pardonné. Ravi, Harry fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

Ils s'embrassèrent durant de longues minutes, savourant le fait d'être ensemble après presque une semaine de séparation puis Harry, taquin, glissa à l'oreille de Severus :

- Je suis affamé, mais je ne sais pas si le repas va me satisfaire. Que dirais-tu de passer directement dans ta chambre ? Ou mieux, d'étrenner le nouveau tapis que je vois d'ici...

- Calmez vos ardeur, monsieur Potter, rétorqua le professeur en agrippant la main de son amant qui s'était faufilé dans son pantalon. Et faites plutôt honneur au repas que nous a préparé Dobby, sinon j'envoie un hibou à Miss Granger.

- Madame Weasley !

- Fiancé ne veut pas dire marié alors, tant qu'elle n'aura pas paradé dans une affreuse robe blanche, elle restera Miss Granger.

- Rabat-joie !

- Imbécile heureux !

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, mais pour l'instant, ce pâté de volaille m'attire bien plus.

Harry éclata de rire et retourna s'asseoir sur sa chaise, non sans avoir volé un autre baiser à son ancien professeur.

•• ∞ ••

- Potter ! Je vous jure que si vous mettez de la crème anglaise sur mon tapis, votre fondement s'en souviendra pendant longtemps, rugit Snape.

- Roooh, avec une promesse comme ça, je risque fort de renverser le bol sans y faire attention, répliqua Harry en se léchant sensuellement les lèvres.

- Je pensais plus à une fessée qui... Regarde, ça coule !

- Si tu gigotes autant, c'est normal que ça coule, attends...

Harry se baissa sensuellement, dévoilant sa chute de rein grâce à une chemise trop courte et lécha la traînée de crème sur les flancs de son amant. Ce dernier, étalé sur le tapis, entièrement nu, servait d'assiette vivante au dessert de l'ex-Gryffondor. Tout ça parce que Hary trouvait que la coupelle de crème anglaise n'était pas pratique pour tremper son morceau de brownie. Il était donc passé en mode pervers et avait déshabillé son amant, l'avait allongé sur le tapis et avait utilisé le creux formé par ses cuisses et son aine pour servir de récipient au dessert.

- Oh, mais peut-être que ça coule de l'autre côté aussi !

Sans laisser le temps à Snape de protester, il lui écarta les mollets en prenant bien soin de garder les cuisses de son amant serrées et se mit à quatre pattes pour aller fouiner du côté de la partie basse de son anatomie.

- Oh oui, regarde ! Il y a quelque chose de blanc qui coule ! s'écria le plus jeune avec enthousiasme.

Et il entreprit de lécher le sexe et les bourses devant lui comme si il s'agissait d'un succulent dessert. Très vite, Severus se trouva en proie à un petit problème : sa queue dressée qui ne demandait qu'une chose, passer la barrière de ses jambes. Il voulut avertir Harry mais ce dernier, au même moment, passa sa langue sur son gland et il ne réussit qu'à produire un gargouillement inintelligible. Finalement, l'afflux de sang dans sa virilité fut trop fort et il écarta les jambes dans un soupir d'extase, aspergeant le visage du brun de crème dessert.

- Vilain Sevy, gronda-t-il, nettoie mon visage tout de suite !

Severus se redressa et entreprit de lécher le visage et le cou de son amant pour le débarrasser de toute trace de crème. Il profita ensuite des lèvres entre-ouvertes de ce dernier pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche tout en le débarrassant également de ses vêtements, jugés bien trop encombrants.

Ils se câlinèrent durant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le sexe de Snape, maculé de crème, ne se rappelle à lui. La température monta rapidement, surtout lorsque Harry rapprocha leurs bassins et utilisa le dessert comme lubrifiant pour les masturber tous les deux.

Trouvant l'idée excellente, Snape passa ses doigts dans la crème répandue sur le tapis et entreprit de faire pénétrer son index entre les fesses du jeune homme. Harry gémit et se remit à embrasser son partenaire tout en faisant des mouvements du bassin pour faciliter la pénétration. Dans la pièce, l'horloge sonna minuit.

Deux doigts virent rejoindre leur camarade et, se sentant suffisamment détendu, Harry s'arracha à l'étreinte de son amant pour aller s'allonger à son tour sur le tapis, les jambes écartées de la plus obscène des façons puis gémit :

- Sev, prend-moi tout de suite !

Malheureusement pour lui, la suite ne se passa pas exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Tout d'abord, au lieu d'obéir à son ordre, Severus s'assit sur ses talons et le regarda avec un air narquois et ensuite des cordes jaillirent du tapis pour l'y attacher solidement.

- Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? hurla presque Harry en se démenant comme un beau diable pour s'enfuir.

Severus laissa l'ex-Gryffondor s'agiter, appréciant à sa juste valeur les magnifiques fesses qui se trémoussaient puis fit jaillir de nouvelles cordes qui immobilisèrent totalement son amant.

- Harry, chéri, sais-tu quel jour sommes nous ? Demanda Snape d'une voix douce en montrant l'horloge du doigt.

- Le... quatre décembre ? Répondit Harry d'une voix aiguë.

- Bien. Et alors ?

- Mais j'en sais rien merde, détache-moi !

Devant l'absence de réaction du maître des potions, il réitéra son ordre :

- Détache-moi ! Détache-moi ! Meeeerde, détache-moi !

Puis il s'interrompit brusquement, ayant enfin compris de quoi il retournait. Et là il eut peur. Parce que le sourire sadique de Severus Snape était absolument terrifiant.

•• ∞ ••

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et un nuage de vapeur en sortit. Uniquement vêtu d'une serviette sur les hanches, Severus Snape regagna sa chambre, prit le temps d'enfiler une de ses plus belles robes et passa dans le salon. Il débarra la table des reliefs du repas d'un claquement de doigts, prit un livre dans sa bibliothèque et s'assit dans un des fauteuils rembourrés. Il cala ses pieds sur le repose-pied et ouvrit le livre à la page marquée d'un ruban rouge. Le repose-pied gémit.

Snape claqua sa langue et jeta un regard noir à l'objet du délit. Harry Potter était à quatre pattes sur le tapis, les coudes collés et les jambes écartées au maximum dans une position très inconfortable, toujours immobilisé par celui-ci. Un bâillon couvrait sa bouche, étouffant efficacement ses paroles mais pouvant laisser librement passer les cris de douleur et les gémissements de plaisir.

L'ancien mangemort referma le livre dans un claquement sec, estimant avoir assez fait durer la punition. Il était temps de passer à quelque chose de plus subtil.

- Monsieur Potter, commença-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. Maintenant que vous avez compris à quel point je suis sérieux, si nous passions au payement de l'addition ?

Il s'empara d'une de ses plumes de faisan, posée sur le guéridon.

- Il y a d'abord eu ce cours où, pour tester votre pouvoir, vous avez essayé de tous nous tuer, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

La penne courut le long de la colonne vertébrale de Harry, le faisant frissonner des pieds à la tête.

- Puis vous êtes venu dans ma chambre, Merlin, je suis sûr que vous aviez déjà des vues sur mon corps parfait.

La plume passa entre ses fesses étirées. Harry retint avec peine un gémissement.

- Et les heures de torture qui ont suivi, où je me suis fait poursuivre par trois folles armées de dizaines de vêtements immondes.

Cette fois, la tige taillée en pointe agaça l'anneau de chair et le jeune homme se cambra sous la sensation.

- Quelques jours plus tard, vous me mettiez en _retenue_. Vous ai-je déjà dit, Potter, que ce soir-là vous fantasmiez sur ma personne sans même vous en rendre compte ?

La plume changea radicalement de direction, allant agacer les tétons dressés par le froid.

- Puis il y a eu la façon dont vous vous êtes immiscé dans ma façon de faire mes cours. Cela dit, avec le recul, je pense que c'était une bonne chose.

La plume laissa la place à des doigts habiles et Harry se cambra encore plus vers la caresse délicieuse. Mais, très vite, la plume reprit le pouvoir.

- Et le massage, hum... quel massage. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aurais aimé continuer de tripoter tes fesses divines.

Et Snape prit quelques minutes pour s'exécuter, laissant Harry pantelant lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

- Par contre ce match de Quidditch, je crois que ça a été une des pires humiliations de ma vie.

La plume cingla les fesses charnues, laissant une trace rouge au passage. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois, jusqu'à ce que le brun laisse échapper un sanglot.

- Vous vous êtes plutôt bien rattrapé avec cette séance chez le coiffeur, même si je n'y retournerais pour rien au monde.

Il se pencha pour caresser les marques rouges, les léchant délicatement pour apaiser la douleur, puis dévia vers l'anus dévoilé qu'il gratifia de quelques coups de langue.

- Ensuite vous vous êtes imposé chez moi, envahissant mon espace vital et polluant mes nuits de vos gémissements torrides.

Ce fut au tour des bourses de subir les caresses de la plume. À ce moment-là, Severus remarqua que le sexe de son amant était de nouveau au garde-à-vous. Il eut un sourire sadique.

- Vous avez pris du plaisir de la plus perverse des façons et vous m'avez attiré dans votre lit.

La plume claqua sur la peau tendue du sexe du plus jeune et ce dernier releva la tête à s'en briser la nuque, étourdi par les nouvelles sensations qui l'assaillaient.

- Vous avez abusé de moi, m'obligeant à me plier à votre volonté sans aucune considération pour ma fierté.

Il alternait claques et caresses sur le sexe, les bourses et les fesses du Gryffondor à une allure vertigineuse. Harry haletait, la douleur et le plaisir se fondant en une seule sensation qui le coupait de la réalité. Il entendait à peine Snape lui faire des reproches mais il était sûr que, si son amant cherchait à lui faire perdre la tête, il avait réussi.

De son côté, Severus n'en menait pas large, son excitation étant revenue au grand galop au premier gémissement de sa victime. Il avait de plus en plus envie de faire l'amour à son amant mais il désirait avant tout qu'il retienne la leçon qu'il était en train de lui donner. Alors il essayait de ne pas penser à son sexe gonflé de sang qui suintait déjà en voyant le petit brun totalement soumis à son bon vouloir.

- Et même après ce contrat stupide, vous vouliez encore tout contrôler, exigeant que je vous prenne quand bon vous semblait, m'utilisant comme jouet sexuel.

Il plongea deux doigts dans son antre tandis que la plume s'acharnait sur son sexe rougi.

- Oh, bien sûr, j'y ai pris du plaisir, beaucoup même, mais plus d'une fois vous avez dépassé les bornes. Comment faire cours à mes élèves alors que je vous revois à quatre pattes sur mon bureau, me hurlant de vous prendre plus fort et plus vite ? Comment aller me chercher un en-cas alors que je vous vois plaqué contre le mur de la cuisine, gémissant comme une putain pour que je vous suce plus fort ? Comment puis-je dormir alors que ma chambre résonne encore de vos cris de jouissance ?

Il appuya sa dernière phrase en enfonçant profondément ses doigts dans le fondement de sa victime, touchant sa prostate et déclenchant un hurlement de plaisir à peine couvert par le bâillon.

- Comment ? Demanda-t-il encore une fois en arrachant le bâillon de Harry et en agrippant son menton pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Les joues rouges, les yeux voilés, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude et les lèvres gonflés pour se les être mordues tout du long, Harry lui semblait plus désirable que toutes les fois où il s'était offert à lui.

- Je t'aime, murmura le plus jeune d'une voix rauque d'avoir crié.

Et cette déclaration lui sembla encore plus belle après tout ce qu'il venait de lui faire subir.

D'un claquement de doigt, il ordonna au tapis de relâcher sa prise, retenant Harry pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase au sol comme une poupée de chiffon et le porta dans sa chambre. Là, il lui fit l'amour avec toute la délicatesse, toute la prévenance et la tendresse qu'il pouvait lui donner. Et les étoiles qui brillèrent dans le regard de son amant lui prouvèrent qu'il avait fait le bon choix en lui pardonnant.

•• ∞ ••

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla entre les bras du maître des potions. Il avait mal partout mais il savait qu'une potion de son chéri suffirait à oublier tout ça.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira. Il avait complétement oublié qu'hier marquait la fin de la servitude de Snape. _Ah, mais c'est à ça alors que Hermione faisait allusion lorsqu'elle parlait des contraintes pesant sur notre couple_, songea Harry.

Il sourit en se disant que, finalement, ça valait le coup. Se découvrir des tendances masochistes allait pimenter encore plus leur vie sexuelle. Et puis, même si Snape ne l'avait pas avoué, il l'avait lu dans son regard que son amour était réciproque. Maintenant, il allait s'atteler à construire quelque chose de solide pour que leur couple puisse résister au passage du temps. Quelque chose d'aussi solide que ce qui liait ses deux meilleurs amis.

A ses côtés, Severus grogna et s'étira.

- Bien dormi mon ange ? susurra Harry à son oreille.

- Comme jamais.

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, répondit le maître des potions spontanément.

Et Harry se sentit fondre de bonheur.

•• ∞ ••

- Severus ?

- Quoi ?

- Finalement, ce soir-là, tu m'as quand même pris.

•• The End (et la vraie cette fois !) ••

Et voilà, dire qu'il m'a fallu moins d'une après-midi pour le pondre alors que je me torturais le cerveau depuis deux semaines pour imaginer comment ça pourrait évoluer entre ces deux frippons...

Encore une fois, ravie que vous ayez lu et, si vous avez une idée de couple, n'hésitez pas à le dire (comme je suis joueuse, les lecteurs ont le droit de voter deux fois ^^).

A la prochaine o/

P.S : Apparemment ma bêta a eu quelques problèmes avec la fin du chapitre, je cite « °O mais, mais, WTF ? C'est guimauve Ju' è_é ». C'est vraiment si guimauve que ça ? °w°

**[Édit du 12/10/11 :** Non, sans blague, personne n'avait remarqué le paradoxe temporel ? J'avais dis que le contrat durait un an, un mois et un jour alors que Sevy était libéré juste un mois après... 'Fin, maintenant c'est corrigé ^^**]**


End file.
